Les Secrets d'une Bonne Mayonnaise
by euphellys
Summary: Maya Reynolds n'aspire qu'à une chose : pouvoir vivre enterrée sous sa couette, de la musique dans les oreilles et un livre dans les mains. Mais entre ses parents envahissants, ses meilleures amies exubérantes et ses camarades à l'humour douteux, les choses ne sont pas si simples...
1. Chapitre 1

**Blablabla**

 _Les Secrets d'une Bonne Mayonnaise_ , c'est une petite histoire de 17 chapitres. À l'heure où je (ré)écris cette note, cela fait plus d'un an que j'en ai terminé l'écriture, et je me suis dit qu'il était plus que temps de la retravailler un peu, d'éliminer les vaillantes fautes d'orthographe qui persistent à venir se glisser dans le texte et de partir à la chasse des incohérences.

L'histoire en elle-même ne change pas d'un pouce, cela va de soi. C'est toujours la vie de Maya, cette adolescente chiante et mais attachante qui se berce de certitudes depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui se rend compte que la vie les démonte une à une, sans beaucoup de scrupules. Si vous aimez les histoires d'amitié (parce qu'il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie), les disputes familiales et les questionnements sur l'avenir, surtout quand ils sont saupoudrés de quelques sarcasmes, n'hésitez pas à vous lancer dans la lecture des _Secrets d'une Bonne Mayonnaise_ !

Merci par avance à tous ceux qui accorderont de leur temps à Maya et à bientôt je l'espère !

.

 **Précisions**

• Selon moi, Les Secrets d'une Bonne Mayonnaise convient à tous les publics. Il n'y a aucune scène à caractère choquant, que ce soit sexuel ou violent. Bon, je ne vous le cache pas, le langage est parfois cru, mais rien de majeur non plus.

• La grosse inculte que je suis n'a jamais regardé le moindre épisode de Grey's Anatomy. Mais quand je dis jamais... c'est genre vraiment jamais. Pas même des extraits. Et voilà-t-il pas qu'on me fait remarquer qu'un de mes personnages a un nom quasi-similaire à un personnage de cette série ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas voulu du tout, toutes mes excuses.

.

* * *

.

 **SECRET N°1**

« Gardez à l'esprit que la mayonnaise est une sauce. Elle ne sert qu'à mettre en valeur vos aliments, que vous devez impérativement bien choisir. »

.

* * *

.

 **\- 31 août 2007 -**

.

Comme à chaque fois que j'empruntais le Magicobus, j'avais envie de gerber. Les conducteurs de ce véhicule semblaient tous avoir un profond mépris pour le code de la route et slalomaient à toute berzingue entre les voitures, sans aucun respect pour les limitations de vitesse ou les feux rouges. Actuellement, le fameux autobus à impériale zigzaguait dans les rues de Bristol, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Et, effectivement, à peine deux secondes plus tard, un grand « clang » retentit et le bus réapparut au cœur de Londres. Comprenant que mon arrêt était bientôt arrivé, je ramassai mon sac qui avait chuté au sol sous la force de l'impact et me levai en prenant soin de m'accrocher pour ne pas tomber à mon tour.

— Hyde Park ! tonitrua Tommy, le conducteur, avec entrain.

En retenant un soupir de soulagement, j'avançai en direction de la porte.

— À tout à l'heure, ma p'tite Maya ! s'exclama à nouveau Tommy alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter du marchepied.

Je lui envoyai un sourire timide puis descendis pour de bon. J'avais beau détester ce moyen de transport, j'étais comme qui dirait une habituée du Magicobus. Depuis que mes parents n'étaient plus capables de transplaner, c'était devenu l'unique moyen que j'avais pour me déplacer hors du monde des sorciers, et j'avais fini par nouer quelques liens avec Tommy et David, les deux membres de l'équipe de la compagnie, respectivement chargés de la conduite et du bien-être des passagers. Quoique « bien-être » soit un terme un tantinet exagéré dans le cadre des trajets du Magicobus... Disons plutôt que David était chargé de vérifier qu'on était toujours en vie après chaque virage dangereux. Ces derniers étant assez fréquents, il était plutôt occupé.

Le bus ne tarda pas à disparaître de la rue paisible où il m'avait déposée et je me mis en marche pour rejoindre une avenue plus fréquentée, qui donnait également accès au célèbre Hyde Park, lieu où j'avais rendez-vous avec mes deux meilleures – et seules – amies : Victoria Goldstein et Meredith Sheperd. En arrivant devant les grilles du parc, je constatai que j'étais la première et jetai un œil à la montre à moitié cassée qui traînait toujours dans ma poche. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je remarquai que j'étais parfaitement à l'heure et je m'appuyai contre les barrières en profitant de la douce brise qui me parvenait maintenant que j'étais à l'ombre des arbres. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendis un grand cri et une masse de cheveux bruns se jeta sur moi en hurlant :

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Je fis la grimace alors que Victoria me serrait contre elle à m'en étouffer. Je détestais ce genre de contacts physiques pour deux raisons : d'une part parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se témoigner ainsi notre affection en public, et d'autre part parce que Victoria, qui raffolait des câlins, avait la fâcheuse tendance de systématiquement placer ses mains sur mes poignées d'amour, chose que j'abhorrais. D'autant plus que la dernière fois que l'on s'était vues remontait à une semaine à peine.

— Tu m'étouffes, Vicky ! fis-je en lui rendant mollement son étreinte.

Sans perdre de son enthousiasme, Victoria me lâcha, un immense sourire illuminant son visage rieur.

— Alors ça y est, tu es majeure maintenant ! Ma petite May' est majeure !

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait à peine deux mois de plus que moi et que je la dépassais de plusieurs centimètres.

— Par Merlin, c'est fou ce que tu as mauvaise mine ! poursuivit-elle, continuant à monologuer toute seule. Tu as encore passé la semaine enfermée avec le temps qu'il fait ? Je sais que tu détestes la chaleur, mais là tu ressembles à un fantôme !

Je ris jaune alors qu'elle me forçait à tourner la tête pour examiner mes joues pâles, bien loin de la teinte caramélisée des siennes.

— Meredith n'est toujours pas là ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

— Non... Tu la connais, la ponctualité et elle ça fait deux. Elle a tellement pris l'habitude d'arriver en retard à ses rencards que ça s'est ancré dans son ADN.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Quoique... reprit Victoria. Si elle avait réellement fini par nous prendre pour les garçons avec lesquels elle sort, ce serait inquiétant. Elle ne reste jamais plus d'une semaine avec eux...

Comme si elle avait attendu qu'on parle d'elle pour arriver, la parfaite silhouette de Meredith finit par se dessiner sous le soleil de la fin d'été. Meredith était l'archétype même de la bombe de service. Cheveux blonds et ondulés, yeux bleus comme la mer Méditerranée, taille de mannequin, longues jambes halées... Bref, tout ce que je n'étais pas avec mon teint pâle, mes cheveux châtains, mes yeux marron et ma petite taille. C'était toujours elle qui attirait l'attention des garçons lors de nos sorties de groupe, bien que Victoria y arrive également grâce à sa joie de vivre qui faisait oublier son apparence physique passe-partout.

— Les taxis, c'est vraiment l'enfer pour voyager en été ! s'exclama dramatiquement Meredith en arrivant à notre hauteur, faisant mine d'éponger son front, totalement vierge de la moindre goutte de sueur. Joyeux anniversaire, May' ! enchaîna-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Tu es prête à fêter ça dignement ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, déjà craintive de ce qui allait suivre, tandis que Vicky et elle échangeaient un regard complice qui m'inquiéta encore plus. Dans un grand éclat de rire, elles m'empoignèrent chacune un bras et me tirèrent à travers la foule qui souhaitait profiter du parc en ce dernier jour des vacances d'été, sans prêter grande attention aux personnes qu'elles bousculaient alors que je me sentais obligée de leur offrir un sourire désolé.

.

* * *

.

Mes amies ne me lâchèrent pas de la journée, m'entraînant dans divers endroits toujours bourrés de monde. Je n'aimais pas la foule, mais elles semblaient si enthousiastes à l'idée de faire de mon dix-septième anniversaire une journée inoubliable autant pour elles que pour moi que je n'eus pas eu le cœur de le leur rappeler. Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque, épuisées d'avoir parcouru Londres en long et en large, Victoria proposa de terminer cette soirée dignement.

— Il est plus que temps de rejoindre notre monde ! affirma-t-elle en nous entraînant sur Charing Cross Road.

Elle nous guida jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où, pour la première fois, on put commander toutes les trois un Whisky-Pur-Feu sans se faire recaler par le barman qu'on avait essayé de duper à de nombreuses reprises. On s'assit dans un coin de l'auberge bondée et Meredith étendit ses longues jambes en poussant un soupir.

— Je suis crevée ! nous apprit-elle en relâchant sa tête en arrière, mettant ainsi en valeur ses courbes féminines.

J'échangeai un regard désabusé avec Vicky tandis qu'elle se redressait et buvait sensuellement une gorgée de sa boisson. Depuis le temps, on avait bien fini par comprendre que, dans les lieux publics, chacun des gestes de Meredith était calculé. Son cerveau se mettait en mode off et tout son corps ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : séduire. Sa technique s'avérait très efficace, quelques jeunes hommes – et même plus vieux que cela mais je préférais ne pas y penser – paraissaient déjà l'avoir remarquée et lui jetaient des regards lubriques de plus en plus appuyés dont elle se délectait. Pour autant, je me doutais que cette technique ne fonctionnait que parce que c'était elle qui la mettait en application. Avec ma morphologie et mon visage tout à fait banal, faire comme elle reviendrait simplement à me ridiculiser.

— Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé un garçon qui vaille suffisamment le coup pour rester avec lui plus de quelques heures ? questionna Vicky qui ne perdait rien de son petit manège.

— Non. Hormis mon physique, rien ne les intéresse. C'est d'un ennui !

Je me fis intérieurement la remarque que, si elle souhaitait qu'on s'intéresse à elle pour son intellect, il fallait sérieusement qu'elle revoie sa manière de se conduire avec la gente masculine.

— T'as qu'à faire comme moi, lui dit Victoria. Élargis le champ des possibles.

La métisse ne faisant pas grand cas du sexe de son partenaire du moment qu'il la faisait rire.

— J'ai déjà essayé, rétorqua Meredith. Les filles ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

Amusée, je pris une gorgée de Whisky-pur-Feu que je m'efforçai de ne pas recracher. Je détestais le goût de cet alcool, et la seule raison qui me poussait à le boire était la délicieuse brûlure qui descendait dans ma gorge à chacune des gorgées que je prenais. Et peut-être également l'envie de ne pas passer pour une pauvre fille coincée.

— Et toi Maya, du nouveau de ce côté-là ? s'enquit Victoria en se retournant vers moi.

Je manquai d'exploser de rire.

— La réponse n'a pas changée depuis la semaine dernière, Vicky, lui répondis-je en tentant d'adopter un ton détaché. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Faux. Complètement faux. Je passais ma vie à rêver d'histoires d'amour débiles avec n'importe lequel des garçons. Il suffisait que l'un deux me fasse un sourire pour que mon cerveau se mette à fantasmer. Pour autant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de ne jamais rien tenter. La peur de me faire rejeter était si grande que je préférais attendre que quelque chose arrive. Je savais que si je ne faisais rien, il y aurait peu de chances pour que tout me tombe du ciel, mais je continuais quand même à espérer tout en faisant croire à mes amies que je n'en avais tout simplement rien à cirer pour l'instant. Juste histoire de ne pas virer au ridicule comme ces naïves adolescentes des feuilletons américains qui passaient à la télévision.

— Même pas le gars là-bas ? me proposa Meredith. Il te regarde.

Je jetai un œil au garçon en question et étouffai un ricanement.

— C'est toi qu'il regarde, Meredith. Pas moi. Il a juste un œil qui dit "merde" à l'autre. Tu devrais le savoir, il a été en cours de botanique avec nous pendant les trois dernières années. C'est un Gryffondor.

Victoria explosa de son rire communicatif qui fit se tourner plusieurs regards vers notre table.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, constata Meredith d'un ton pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en se désintéressant rapidement du pauvre garçon.

— Rien du tout, la coupai-je abruptement. Mes parents veulent qu'on fête mon anniversaire ensemble.

— Quelle plaie, les parents... soupira dramatiquement la blonde en reprenant une gorgée de Whisky

Je ne voyais pas de quelle plaie elle parlait : ses parents étaient d'importants avocats moldus qui passaient peu de temps avec leurs trois enfants dont elle était la seule sorcière. Ils habitaient dans un immense appartement qui devait pouvoir accueillir sans peine ma maison en plus de celle de Victoria, et la seule personne qui pouvait éventuellement gêner Meredith dans ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes était son petit frère qui prenait un malin plaisir à rapporter à ses parents toutes ses infractions au règlement intérieur de la famille Sheperd.

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont lourds, approuva Victoria dont le père était très à cheval sur les études et ne supportait pas le moindre écart de comportement ; or Vicky les accumulait.

— Ouais, conclus-je. Ils sont lourds, fis-je plus pour moi-même que pour mes deux amies.

Ça aussi, c'était un mensonge. Mes parents étaient aussi légers que de l'air. Au sens propre comme au figuré.


	2. Chapitre 2

.

 **SECRET N°2**

« Si vous n'êtes pas très sûr de votre coup, gardez confiance. Le tout, c'est de savoir garder une part de mystère sur votre mayonnaise. Ainsi, si elle est banale, vos cobayes auront aussitôt la sensation d'avoir affaire à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. »

.

* * *

.

 **\- 31 août 2007 -**

.

Je passai encore une bonne heure en compagnie de Victoria et Meredith à les écouter parler de mecs, de fringues et du désespoir qui les prenait à l'idée de devoir reprendre les cours le lendemain matin. Comme à mon habitude, je participais peu à la conversation, me contentant de sourire lors des plaisanteries à deux mornilles de Vicky ou de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'exubérance de Meredith. Je m'étais toujours sentie un peu sur la touche en leur compagnie, sans pour autant savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut être que le fait qu'elles soient immédiatement devenues amies lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express tandis que je ne les avais rejointes que quelques semaines après notre entrée à Poudlard me conférait cette impression, mais je m'étais toujours dit que ce qui les avait poussées à m'adresser la parole n'était pas l'envie de sympathiser mais plutôt la pitié pour la petite fille solitaire toujours fourrée avec un bouquin que j'étais en première année.

Quoique notre passion commune pour les livres avait également dû nous rapprocher. A l'époque, nous avions toutes les trois des bibliothèques qui rivalisaient de taille et il ne se passait pas à un jour sans qu'on ne touche à un livre ou qu'on échange nos impressions sur une lecture tout juste achevée. Les choses avaient bien changé en presque six ans d'amitié. Meredith et Vicky s'étaient trouvé d'autres centres d'intérêts et, peu à peu, j'étais devenue la seule à m'intéresser encore au monde fantastique et à la réalité imaginaire qu'offraient les livres.

Pour autant, notre relation continuait comme avant, ne perdant rien d'autre que son innocence à mesure que nos pensées respectives mûrissaient, se pervertissant parfois. Mais même si en apparence rien n'évoluait, le sentiment que j'avais d'être à l'écart grandissait. De nombreuses fois j'avais même été tentée de leur faire part de cette sensation que j'avais, mais je n'avais jamais franchi le pas. J'avais peur qu'elles démentent l'existence d'une telle mise à l'écart, puis qu'elles me rassurent pour qu'au final rien ne change si ce n'est la pitié accrue qu'elles auraient pour moi. Alors je me taisais et je faisais semblant de leur ressembler parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était beaucoup plus facile.

Le Chaudron Baveur était quasi-désert lorsque je repartis enfin, abandonnant mes deux amies à leur soirée que je savais d'avance mouvementée au vu du nombre de verres de whisky qu'elles avaient ingérés et de l'excitation qui perlait par tous les pores de leurs peaux. Meredith et Victoria aimaient faire la fête. Pas moi.

Je repris le Magicobus et celui-ci me déposa devant la maison d'une banlieue tranquille dans laquelle j'habitais depuis plusieurs années. Bien qu'ils soient américains d'origine, mes parents avaient décidé de venir s'installer en Angleterre. En effet, ma mère avait toujours eu un faible pour la culture British et ce malgré les multiples problèmes que le pays avait rencontré avec les guerres successives dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait donc fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on vienne y vivre et, promettant à mon père que s'il acceptait de quitter son cher Texas, elle veillerait à ce qu'on achète une maison dotée de tous les équipements « électriques » possibles et imaginables, celui-ci avait fini par céder. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais eu une grande force de caractère, l'attaquer sur sa faiblesse pour tout ce qui touchait à la culture moldue avait eu raison de lui.

En même temps, qu'espérer d'un admirateur sans égal de nos amis dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques et chercheur à l'institut américain des relations avec les non-maj's, comme on les appelait aux Etats-Unis ? Étant tous deux satisfaits des avantages personnels que leur procurerait ce déménagement, notre petite famille était donc venue s'installer dans la banlieue de Londres, dans une petite maison desservie par l'électricité, dotée d'une cuisine et d'installations moldues, et reliée au monde de ces derniers grâce à une télévision d'un modèle qui devait être passé de mode depuis des années maintenant. Ma mère avait réussi à dénicher un travail au département de la coopération magique internationale grâce à ses relations privilégiées avec le MACUSA, le Congrès Magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Quant à mon père, il n'avait pas cherché de travail dans un premier temps, tout occupé qu'il était à s'extasier sur les prises électriques, les ampoules et autres « merveilles » de notre nouveau chez-nous. Puis, quand ma mère s'était mise à sérieusement le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il se trouve du boulot, il avait tenté de se faire une place au Ministère à son tour. Et tout s'était arrêté à ce moment là. Mais ça, c'était encore une autre histoire.

Tout en agitant ma main en direction de Tommy, je regardai le Magicobus disparaître avant de glisser ma clé dans la serrure du portail et de remonter l'allée bordée de mauvaises herbes qui menait à chez-moi. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis de ferraille et j'envoyai valdinguer mes tennis contre le mur avant de laisser tomber mon sac au pied de l'escalier qui menait à l'unique étage de la maison.

— Maya, c'est toi ? me demanda la voix de ma mère depuis le salon.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qui voulait-elle que je sois d'autre ? Hormis moi et Susan, personne n'avait les clés de la maison. Et il était bien trop tard pour que cette dernière vienne nous rendre visite. Sans prêter attention à ma mère qui, je le savais, n'allait pas tarder à venir me voir dans tous les cas, j'entrai dans la cuisine et ouvris le réfrigérateur. Il était vingt heures bien sonnées et le whisky ingurgité avec mes deux amies m'avait légèrement étourdie, me donnant faim. Avec un petit sourire, je constatai que Susan s'était chargé de le réapprovisionner suffisamment jusqu'à mon départ, et m'emparai d'un melon et de plusieurs tomates avant de poser le tout sur la table. Comme je l'avais prédit, ma mère débarqua alors que je prenais un couteau dans le tiroir et, silencieusement comme à son habitude, me contempla d'une mine à la fois sévère et dégoulinante d'amour.

— Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, me dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

J'haussai les épaules pour toute réponse.

— Tu t'es bien amusée ? questionna-t-elle avec douceur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous n'êtes restées que toutes les trois ? Tu sais, tu aurais pu leur proposer de venir dîner ici. J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer tes amies, depuis le temps que tu nous en parles...

Je profitai d'être de dos pour grimacer et rinçai les tomates dans l'évier. Pourquoi les parents se croyaient-ils toujours obligés de poser vingt-cinq questions à la fois ? À laquelle étais-je censée répondre en premier ? Et puis ma mère ne pouvait-elle pas éviter de me faire du forcing pour que j'accepte d'inviter Victoria et Meredith à la maison juste deux minutes ?

— C'était cool, fis-je brièvement. Où est Papa ? demandai-je, faisant un effort pour faire la conversation.

— Tu le connais, répondit ma mère en haussant les épaules. Il a une nouvelle fois décidé de s'enfermer dans son bureau et de réfléchir au sens de la vie.

J'esquissai un sourire malgré moi.

— Susan est passée tout à l'heure, reprit-elle.

— Je sais, elle a rempli le frigo.

— Pas trop, j'espère ? Tu pars demain, et ce n'est pas nous qui allons manger toutes les provisions qu'elle t'amène...

— Je prendrais le surplus pour pique-niquer dans le train, t'inquiètes pas.

Un silence s'abattit sur la cuisine tandis que je découpai les tomates avec application.

— Tu tiens ton couteau de travers, remarqua ma mère. Tiens le droit, tu iras plus vite.

Je retins un soupir d'exaspération. J'avais horreur qu'on me dise quoi faire mais ma mère semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire tout ce qui m'énervait en permanence. Au lieu de lui envoyer une remarque acerbe, je fis ce qu'elle me dit et fus forcée de constater que cela allait en effet beaucoup plus vite. Une fois les tomates découpées, je les plaçai dans une assiette et assaisonnai le tout avec de l'huile d'olive rapatriée par Susan. Voyant que ma mère ne partait toujours pas, je levai un regard interrogateur vers elle.

— Tu voulais que je te fasse quelque chose ?

Deux ombres plus foncées apparurent sur ses joues, preuve de sa gêne d'avoir besoin de moi ou de Susan pour presque tout.

— Tu pourrais m'allumer la télé ? J'aurais bien demandé à Susan mais, après tout, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle vient ni pour ça qu'elle est payée par le Ministère...

Moi non plus, pensai-je. Mais, comme toujours, je ne dis rien. Contournant ma mère et son aura froide, j'entrai dans le salon et appuyai sur le bouton qui émit un bruit aigu avant que l'écran ne s'allume, preuve de l'ancienneté de la machine.

— Et voilà.

— Merci, ma puce, dit ma mère en s'asseyant dans le canapé pour regarder le journal télévisé.

— Tu m'appelles si tu veux changer de chaîne, lui proposai-je avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

Les tomates étant prêtes, je m'attaquai au melon et allai chercher un couteau plus tranchant. Je me découpai deux bons morceaux et portai le tout dans la salle à manger. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour voir que mon père était descendu.

— Alors, tu as enfin trouvé le sens de ton existence ? raillai-je comme à chaque fois qu'il redescendait de son bureau après des heures de méditation silencieuse.

— May ! s'indigna ma mère alors qu'elle était la première à se moquer de mon père et de ses séances de yoga mentales.

J'haussai les épaules et m'assis, zieutant du coin de l'œil les actualités à travers mon père. La journaliste au sourire trop grand et aux yeux trop maquillés était en train d'interviewer un designer de couvercles de poubelles. C'était toujours ça lorsque rien ne se produisait dans le pays. On sortait les reportages de réserve qui ne servaient à rien ni à personne, si ce n'est à rassurer ceux qui pensaient qu'ils avaient raté leur vie. Mes parents vinrent me rejoindre et, dans un silence de mort, l'épreuve du dîner commença.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! :) Il est très narratif, mais c'était nécessaire pour bien planter le décor et permettre à l'intrigue d'enfin commencer !**

* * *

 **LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

 **Secret n°3 :**

 _« Ne vous attendez pas à tout comprendre du processus lent et périlleux qu'est la confection d'une mayonnaise digne de ce nom. Les plus grandes recettes gardent toujours une part de mystère indéchiffrable, même pour les cuisiniers. »_

* * *

\- **31 août 2007 -**

Comme tous les soirs, le repas se déroula sans que je ne prononce une parole de mon plein gré. Je ne savais jamais quoi dire lors des petits-déjeuners, déjeuners et dîners que mes parents tenaient à ce qu'on prenne ensemble bien qu'ils ne mangent plus rien depuis près de neuf ans maintenant. Vous connaissez cette vieille blague des parents qui consiste à « établir une relation saine de confiance mutuelle avec son enfant » ? Eh bien les miens l'appliquaient à la lettre et ça m'horripilait. Je les laissais donc animer la conversation, me contentant de répondre le strict minimum à leurs questions enjouées.

J'avais toujours été quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. Ou, du moins, je m'étais persuadée de l'être. Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que d'être lovée sur mon lit avec pour seule compagnie de vieilles chansons des Doors ou des Pixies et les aventures rocambolesques du héros d'un roman que je ne serais jamais. A Poudlard, pendant toute l'année, je vivais sans cesse au contact des autres élèves aussi, lorsque je rentrais à la maison, je n'avais qu'une envie : me retrouver seule et pouvoir enfin en profiter. Une solitude dont mes parents ne se lassaient jamais de me priver.

C'est peut être pour cela que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frôler les limites de l'insolence et de la méchanceté lorsqu'ils engageaient une conversation que je ne voulais pas avoir avec eux. Toujours est-il qu'il m'arrivait assez fréquemment de me laisser aller au désir d'indépendance qui pulsait en moi tel un mauvais génie, ce qui créait des tensions dès lors que je franchissais le pas de la porte de la maison. Tensions exacerbées par les remontrances de mes parents face à mon manque de gentillesse et de coopération au sein de la famille. Enfin, de ma mère surtout. Mon père était trop gentil et laxiste avec moi. Tandis que ma mère ne se gênait pas pour me répéter à quel point j'étais ingrate avec eux.

Et elle avait raison. Je l'étais. J'étais tout à fait consciente de la méchanceté dont j'étais capable de faire preuve dans mes intonations et encore plus de l'injustice qui devait envahir leurs cœurs statiques à chacune de mes piques acerbes. Ils avaient tant fait pour moi. Dans les téléfilms de pur cru américain qu'il m'arrivait de regarder à la télé, il était fréquent qu'une mère ou un père sacrifie sa vie pour ses enfants. Mes parents avaient fait mieux. Ils avaient sacrifié leur mort.

Après l'incident électrique qui leur avait coûté la vie, ils étaient revenus en tant que fantôme. Pour ne pas me laisser seule et orpheline. Ils avaient accepté une éternité d'ennui dans une maison miteuse de la banlieue londonienne pour ne pas m'abandonner. Ils avaient défié la loi la plus naturelle qui soit pour qu'on puisse continuer à être une famille. Et moi, en guise de remerciement, je cherchais à les fuir par tous les moyens.

Pourquoi me comportais-je ainsi ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment su. Peut-être pour ce besoin criant de solitude dont je parlais. Ou peut-être que j'osais si peu m'affirmer à Poudlard que j'en ressentais la nécessité à la maison. Peut-être que la façon dont je m'écrasais à chaque affront, à chaque moquerie, à chaque manque de respect à l'école indignait mon égo et qu'il m'ordonnait de prouver que je savais me défendre. Chez moi. Avec mes parents.

Une fois que j'eus soufflé mes dix-sept bougies et que mes parents m'aient offert – ou plutôt indiqué d'aller ouvrir le tiroir de la commode du salon dans laquelle se tenait une petite boîte emballée – la traditionnelle montre qu'il était coutume pour un sorcier majeur de recevoir, je m'assis dans le canapé avec eux pour regarder un feuilleton imbécile qui passait à la télé. Ainsi, je n'avais pas besoin de parler et ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer mon manque d'entrain à discuter avec eux. Seules les exclamations de joie, de peine ou de surprise de Bethany à la vue des allées et venues de son chéri Kennedy comptaient dans le silence du salon.

\- **Je vais me coucher,** annonçai-je lorsque le générique du feuilleton se mit à défiler dans l'indifférence générale. **Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais être en forme pour la rentrée demain.**

Je déposai un baiser sur chacune des joues glacées de mes parents, me retenant de grimacer au contact froid de mes lèvres sur leur peau translucide et délaissée par la vie, puis grimpai les escaliers et me barricadai soigneusement dans ma chambre même s'il n'appartenait qu'à mes parents de traverser la porte comme si ça n'avait été qu'un écran de fumée.

J'aimais bien ma chambre. C'était mon refuge, mon antre. Et elle était à mon image. Silencieuse et bien rangée. De grandes étagères en occupaient la majorité de l'espace, croulant sous les livres – rangés par ordre de taille ou par collection –, les manuels de cours et les CDs de mes groupes et chanteurs préférés. Un petit bureau auquel je ne touchais jamais était installé dans un coin, surmonté d'une lampe dont l'ampoule devait être grillée depuis longtemps. Et en face, un lit parfaitement fait faisait face à la fenêtre qui illuminait le tout. C'étaient les seules vitres dont les stores étaient parfois relevés. Mes parents étant des fantômes et leur existence devant être ignorée des Moldus, les autres fenêtres de la maison étaient toujours masquées.

Je me laissai tomber avec satisfaction sur mon lit et, attrapant mon lecteur de CD portable – je n'avais pas les moyens de me procurer un lecteur plus récent – je lançai à fond dans mes oreilles un album des Doors et la voix de Jim Morrison envahit bientôt l'espace. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à mes parents, je n'étais pas du tout fatiguée et cela tombait bien puisque je devais encore faire ma malle pour mon départ du lendemain.

J'entrepris donc de rassembler vêtements, affaires de cours et nouvelles fournitures avant de fourrer le tout dans ma vieille malle qui avait bien vécu. Tout en réordonnant mes vieux manuels, je souris en dénichant une photo de Susan et moi au Chemin de Traverse à mes onze ans. Susan Bones était ma tutrice partielle. C'est-à-dire qu'elle était chargée par le Ministère de passer me voir au minimum trois fois par semaines pour réapprovisionner les placards, s'enquérir de mon état de santé et remplacer mes parents dans les quelques tâches ménagères qu'ils ne pouvaient plus effectuer désormais.

En effet, à la mort de mes parents, le Ministère s'était longuement demandé ce qu'il fallait faire de mon cas. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vivre seule, et mes parents refusaient catégoriquement que je sois confiée à une famille d'accueil – auquel cas ils seraient devenus des fantômes pour rien. C'était Amélia Bones, la tante de Susan, qui avait trouvé cette solution qui arrangeait tout le monde. Innocemment, elle avait proposé que quelqu'un vienne me voir régulièrement pour avoir un suivi régulier de ma vie. Et lorsque ses collègues avaient cherché quelqu'un de disposé à accomplir cette tâche, elle avait soumis le nom de sa nièce.

Maligne, la Amélia, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait trouvé _la_ solution qui satisfaisait tout le monde. Le Ministère qui pouvait ainsi passer à autre chose – puisqu'il faut rappeler qu'à mes huit ans, en 1998, il sortait à peine d'une guerre difficile contre les forces du mal –, mes parents et moi qui pouvions continuer à vivre ensemble, et Amélia qui avait réussi à dégoter un travail pour sa nièce qui, n'ayant pas au le cœur à retourner à Poudlard après la Grande Bataille du 2 mai 1998 et ayant obtenu son diplôme en accéléré, cherchait un emploi pour entrer dans la vie active.

Susan était une jeune rousse de 27 ans vraiment gentille avec qui je m'étais d'emblée entendue. Elle avait le don de mettre en confiance et c'était ce dont j'avais diablement besoin après toutes ces séances juridiques auxquelles on m'avait forcé d'assister – puisque c'était tout de même de moi qu'il s'agissait. Et puis elle était celle en qui toutes mes envies de liberté et de nature pouvaient se concrétiser, vu que mes parents ne pouvaient décidemment pas se balader dans un parc sans attirer l'attention.

Avec un léger sourire, je rangeai la photo à sa place en l'époussetant soigneusement de ma manche puis embrassai ma chambre du regard pour voir si j'avais oublié des choses dans ma précipitation de tout finir. Avec un léger soupir, je constatai que mon écharpe était restée accrochée au portemanteau de la porte et allai la chercher pour la rouler en boule dans un coin de ma valise. J'eus un nouveau sourire en m'enivrant de ses couleurs bleues et bronze les couleurs de ma maison.

J'avais été un réel dilemme pour le Choixpeau lorsqu'il avait du me répartir dans une des quatre maisons. En effet, je ne suis pas courageuse. Je ne suis pas gentille. Je n'ai aucune ambition. En revanche, je ne suis pas trop conne. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait fini par opter pour Serdaigle après de longues secondes de délibération silencieuse qui m'avaient semblé être des heures.

Lorsque, enfin, je fus certaine de n'avoir rien oublié, j'entrepris de me mettre en pyjama et me glissai sous ma couette avec délice, allumant ma lampe de chevet pour remplacer les dernières lueurs du jour qui s'évanouissaient derrière les habitations de la banlieue de la capitale. En remarquant ma baguette posée en travers de ma table de nuit, je poussai un soupir en notant que j'aurais pu m'en servir pour faire ma malle maintenant que j'étais majeure et attrapai la pochette de l'album des Doors. Changeant de disque dans mon lecteur, j'optai pour le timbre plus calme de Nina Simone et, saisissant mon livre de chevet, me plongeai dans la vie des _Dubliners_ décrite par James Joyce.

* * *

 **Un avis ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Juillet filé à toute vitesse et c'est déjà l'heure de la publication du quatrième chapitre... En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie d'accorder de votre temps à cette histoire.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Aliena :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite !**

* * *

 **LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

 **Secret n°4 :**

 _« Si votre mayonnaise ne plait pas à tout le monde, restez calmé et remettez vous en question. N'oubliez jamais que tous les goûts sont dans la nature. »_

* * *

 **\- 1er septembre 2007 -**

Le lendemain matin, c'est en me maudissant d'avoir oublié de fermer les rideaux que je me réveillai. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour que je commence à m'agiter et je jetai un regard assassin au pâle soleil du matin qui illuminait déjà les pelouses humides de rosée des maisons alentour. Retirant mes écouteurs qui avaient glissé et s'étaient entortillés autour de mon corps durant la nuit, je les posai sur la table de nuit et me plongeai dans la contemplation du plafond en attendant que le réveil sonne.

Une fois que ce fut fait, je fis un passage express par la salle de douche, m'habillai et descendis petit-déjeuner. Comme à leur habitude, mes parents étaient plongés dans le silence, attendant calmement que je ne me réveille. À l'instar de chacun de mes matins de rentrée, ma mère arborait une moue triste et mon père tentait comme il pouvait de paraître indifférent sans grand succès. Je savais que chacun de mes départs étaient un déchirement pour eux, signifiant que je ne les reverrais pas avant les prochaines vacances qui étaient dans quatre mois.

Je me fis chauffer de l'eau pour un café – je détestais ça mais Susan ne semblait pas capable de le retenir et en achetait invariablement – et sortis des biscottes du placard avant de commencer à manger sous le regard pesant de mes parents. L'heure des adieux allait bientôt arriver et nous le savions tous. En effet, quinze minutes plus tard, au moment précis où je rompais le sort de lévitation qui m'avait permis de descendre ma valise, un klaxon retentit dans le jardin. Prenant garde à ce que mes parents ne se retrouvent pas dans le champ de vision d'un moldu alors que j'ouvrais la porte, je sortis pour accueillir ceux qui m'emmenaient à Kings Cross depuis ma première année.

Keryann Mallister était une ancienne collègue de ma mère qui, s'étant prétendument sentie accablée de la mort si tragique – ah ! ah ! – de mes parents, avait réussi à convaincre Susan qu'elle se chargerait avec plaisir de me conduire à la gare à chacune de mes rentrées en même temps que ses enfants. Je traversai l'herbe trempée pour aller la saluer, et elle me serra avec entrain dans ses bras, m'étouffant dans son gros cou aux relents de parfum bon marché. Ce fut ensuite au tour de sa fille de me réserver le même sort avant que son mari ne me serre la main et que son fils me salue d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

Peter Mallister ne m'avait jamais aimée. Depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte à la peinture défraîchie de mon portail pour la première fois, il ne me réservait que des paroles froides et dénuées de toute sincérité. Dans mon fort intérieur, je me plaisais à penser qu'il était simplement jaloux que je sois née un jour avant lui et aie ainsi pu faire ma rentrée à Poudlard un an avant qu'il n'effectue la sienne. J'étais la plus jeune de ma promotion et il était le plus vieux de la sienne ; une classe nous séparait alors même qu'on avait à peine quelques heures d'écart. Pour la forme, je lui souhaitais un bon anniversaire et répondis patiemment à sa sœur, Lya, qui me demandait d'où venait mon jeans si décalé et si vintage – qui avait en réalité appartenu à ma mère.

Après les politesses d'usage, j'annonçai que j'allais dire au-revoir à mes parents et entrai à nouveau dans la maison. D'un ton ironique, mon père me demanda si Keryann était toujours aussi discrète que de son vivant et je lui répondis par un sourire équivoque. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans la famille que David Reynolds tenait Keryann Mallister en horreur, la trouvant vulgaire, trop bruyante et d'autres adjectifs dont je vous épargnerais la liste. Je les serrai l'un après l'autre dans mes bras, prenant sur moi pour ne pas grimacer lorsqu'ils glissèrent à leur tour leurs membres gelés autour de moi, me donnant l'atroce sensation de passer sous une cascade d'eau glacée.

Je pris ma malle par la poignée, leur adressai un dernier signe de la main que je voulus joyeux, puis refermai la porte de la maison à double tour. Personne d'autre que Susan ne reviendrait avant Noël et elle avait les clés. Me tournant vers les Mallister qui m'attendaient en rang d'oignons, je pris une inspiration et les rejoignis.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut abominablement long, coincée comme je l'étais entre Peter et Lya, l'un m'ignorant royalement et l'autre me tapant la discute avec énergie alors qu'elle ne m'adressait jamais la parole à Poudlard. Lorsque Mr Mallister s'arrêta enfin devant Kings Cross, nous laissant sortir avant d'aller trouver une place pour la voiture, je fus plus que soulagée de pouvoir enfin quitter l'habitacle à l'ambiance tendue.

Sur la voie 9 ¾, je remerciai chaleureusement Keryann de m'avoir une nouvelle fois accompagnée – comprenez que je rivalisai d'hypocrisie avec elle pour pouvoir m'échapper au plus vite –, attendis un peu, histoire de ne pas passer pour une impolie, puis m'éloignai sur le quai à la recherche de Meredith ou de Victoria. Je finis par repérer leurs têtes qui dépassaient de la fenêtre d'un compartiment en milieu de train.

\- **Je suis é-pui-sée !** s'exclama Meredith une fois qu'on fut réunies.

\- **Vous avez fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure ?** devinai-je sans peine devant les cernes – pourtant bien cachés sous du correcteur – de Meredith, et la hargne avec laquelle Victoria étreignait sa tête.

\- **Si tu savais...** soupira la blonde. **Dis, tu es encore arrivée avec le beau gosse de service, non ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Meredith avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Peter Mallister mais, coup du sort, il était l'un des seuls garçons qui n'était pas explicitement à ses pieds – même si j'interceptais de temps en temps ses regards lourds de sens sur mon amie.

\- **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes parents ne t'accompagnent jamais à la gare...** intervint tout à coup Vicky.

\- **C'est vrai, ça !** renchérit Meredith. **Tu arrives toujours avec les Mallister !**

\- **Même mon père m'accompagne à chaque rentrée,** reprit Victoria. **Et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il a horreur de la foule et qu'il est loin d'être démonstratif !**

Un de ses passes temps préférés étant de se plaindre de la sévérité de son père, Victoria se fit un plaisir de partir dans un long monologue sur ses dernières disputes avec lui et j'en profitai pour envoyer ma valise rejoindre le porte bagage d'un coup de baguette avant de prendre place, soulagée d'avoir évité la question. Mes amies ne savaient pas que mes parents n'étaient pas tout à fait en état de m'accompagner à la gare comme les leurs. En réalité, seuls les Mallister, Susan et les employés du Ministère qui avaient été chargés de traiter mon dossier connaissaient l'étrange cas de la famille Reynolds – cas d'école, vous en conviendrez.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne leur avais jamais dit. Au départ, je n'avais pas encore assez confiance en elles et préférais garder ça pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, même si elles étaient loin d'être parfaites, je savais parfaitement à quel point elles étaient loyales. Je devais avouer que je me plaisais à imaginer que j'avais un secret. Vous savez, comme tous ces héros, dans les livres, qui mènent une double vie et la cachent au monde entier. Certes, j'étais bien loin d'avoir un secret aussi conséquent que les leurs, mais savoir que, pour tout le monde à Poudlard, je préservais une part de mystère sur ma vie qui était bien loin d'être comme on pouvait l'imaginer m'apportait une satisfaction toute particulière.

* * *

\- **Il parait que Chourave prend sa retraite !** s'exclama Meredith alors qu'on rejoignait les calèches tirées par les Sombrals – que je voyais puisque j'étais présente lorsque mes parents étaient morts.

\- **Ah oui ?** m'intéressai-je. **Je me demande qui on va avoir comme nouveau prof...**

\- **Quelqu'un de plus jeune et dynamique, j'espère !** fit Victoria. **Chourave était gentille, mais qu'est-ce que ses cours pouvaient être chiants par moment...**

\- **Je ne te le fais pas dire !** renchérit Meredith.

Vicky émit un long soupir alors que la calèche démarrait enfin.

\- **Vous vous rendez compte que c'est notre dernière année ?** **Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Poudlaaaard, tu vas me manquer !** geignit-elle en se penchant par la fenêtre de la diligence. **C'était trop court !**

\- **Eh, keep calm !** la tranquillisa Meredith. **Il nous reste encore un an. Et puis, moi,j'ai hâte de pouvoir** _ **enfin**_ **mener une vie adulte ! Mes parents ont dit qu'ils me payeraient un apart' pour moi toute seule à la rentrée. Enfin, je pourrais ne plus avoir Caleb dans les pattes !**

\- **Parle pour toi,** la rabroua sèchement Victoria qui détestait lorsqu'elle étalait inconsciemment la richesse de ses parents. **Tout le monde n'est pas plein aux as !**

\- **Tu viendras vivre avec moi,** affirma la blonde comme si c'était une évidence. **Je ne vais pas te laisser dans les griffes du méchant Papa Goldstein !**

\- **On arrive,** leur fis-je remarquer d'une voix neutre alors que la calèche s'immobilisait – elles ne le faisaient pas exprès, mais leur conversation qui m'excluait m'irritait.

\- **Enfin !**

Meredith ne perdit pas de temps et sauta à bas du petit espace en m'entraînant par le bras. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, on se sépara de Victoria qui partit rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle dont elle faisait partie tandis que Meredith m'entraînait à celle des Serdaigle.

\- **J'espère que McGo ne va pas parler pendant trois plombs !** s'exclama-t-elle. **J'ai une faim de loup !**

Elle nous dénicha une place à côté d'Audrey Groover et de Lya – que j'avais le bonheur de compter parmi mes camarades de chambre – et toutes trois entamèrent une discussion sur leurs vacances respectives qui avaient les mêmes saveurs : pays chauds, beaux garçons et fêtes presque tous les soirs. Me sentant un peu sur la touche, je cherchai des connaissances du regard et adressai un signe de la main à Chloé Macmillan, la dernière de mes compagnes de chambre, l'invitant à nous rejoindre.

Chloé était quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide qui avait eu tendance à passablement m'énerver par le passé. Il fallait dire qu'elle se laissait marcher sur les pieds en toute occasion et que sa faiblesse me donnait envie de la secouer comme un prunier. Mais elle était sans doute la fille qui me ressemblait le plus parmi les Serdaigle de dernière année. La cérémonie de la Répartition débuta, et je ne pus empêcher une pointe de nostalgie de se joindre au tableau en notant que ce serait la dernière à laquelle j'assisterais. Le professeur McGonagall fit ensuite un bref discours, rappelant rapidement le règlement intérieur de l'école avant de nous présenter le nouveau professeur de botanique.

\- **J'y crois pas !** lâcha alors Audrey. **C'est Neville Londubat !**

\- **Bah oui, McGo vient de le dire,** lui fis-je remarquer avec ironie.

Audrey me jeta un regard courroucé et balaya ma remarque d'un geste agacé de la main.

\- **C'est un des héros de la guerre !** s'indigna-t-elle devant mon désintéressement et l'étonnement qui brillait dans les yeux de Meredith – qui, née-moldue de son état, ne pouvait pas deviner qui était Neville Londubat. **Mais c'est vrai que tu es américaine, toi.**

J'haussai un sourcil désabusé. Être américaine ne signifiait pas être inculte. J'avais lu des tas de livres sur la guerre – certainement plus qu'Aidrey d'ailleurs – et je savais parfaitement qui était Londubat et ce qu'il avait fait pour aider à tuer Voldemort, le mage noir le plus terrible que le monde ait connu depuis Grindelwald.

\- **En tout cas il est sexy,** nota Meredith.

\- **Mais c'est un prof !** s'indigna Lya.

\- **Ce que tu peux être coincée ma pauvre Lya...** railla Audrey.

M'était avis que c'était plutôt elle qui était stupide, mais cela ne regardait que moi. Si j'avais du mal à supporter Lya, je détestais purement et simplement Audrey que je jugeais profondément superficielle et indigne d'intérêt. Contrairement à Meredith, avec qui elle partageait un certain nombre de passes temps, rien d'autre ne semblait l'intéresser que la mode, la beauté et les garçons. Trois choses qui étaient loin de faire partie de mes sujets de conversation favoris...

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avant un bout de temps malheureusement... Mais il sera là début septembre sans faute !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

 **Secret n°5**

 _Lorsque vous vous attaquerez à votre œuf, séparez très attentivement le blanc du jaune. Avec l'habitude, cette opération sera de plus en plus facile, aussi n'hésitez pas à vous entraîner avant._

* * *

 **\- 2 septembre 2007 -**

Le lendemain, la routine reprit son cours dès la première sonnerie de la cloche du château. Je rejoignis la salle d'histoire de la magie tandis que Meredith et le reste des septièmes années de Serdaigle se dirigeaient vers les cachots où le vieux professeur Slughorn enseignait les potions. Peu d'élèves avaient choisi de poursuivre le cours du professeur Binns au début de la sixième année. Il fallait dire que ce dernier, fantôme de son état, avait le don de parler de guerres, de massacres et d'événements fondateurs de la société d'une manière soporifique à en sauter par la fenêtre. Mais j'avais une réelle passion pour cette matière que je jugeai bien plus intéressante que l'art des potions. Après tout, à quoi allait me servir de savoir faire des tas de mixtures dont j'oublierais le nom sitôt sortie de Poudlard ?

Seuls deux Serpentard et un Poufsouffle suivaient ce cours avec moi et je baragouinai une salutation générale avant d'aller m'asseoir seule au milieu de la salle – ni trop près de Binns pour ne pas sentir le courant d'air froid qu'il laissait dans l'air lorsqu'il passait quelque part, mais pas trop loin non plus pour pouvoir suivre le cours efficacement.

\- **Salut Mayo !** s'exclama Jim Rutherford, le Poufsouffle, alors que je passai devant lui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans répondre. « Mayo », c'était mon surnom. Mayonnaise, pour être exacte. A Poudlard, peu de gens me connaissaient en tant que Maya Reynolds. En revanche, tous visualisaient à peu près la fille timide dotée du surnom le plus stupide qu'on ait inventé dans la décennie. Tout ça parce que Flitwick, le prof de sortilèges, avait été incapable de lire correctement mon écriture lorsqu'il avait rendu les copies de notre premier contrôle en première année et avait confondu le « a » de mon prénom avec un « o ». Banal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le surnom était resté.

Je détestais que l'on m'appelle comme ça. Le fait qu'on préfère utiliser le nom vulgaire d'une sauce plutôt que le prénom que mes parents m'avaient donné m'agaçait au plus au point. Jim était un fervent partisan de ce surnom et ne manquait jamais une occasion de m'en rappeler l'existence. Pourtant, je l'aimais bien. Il était gentil, malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à me donner l'impression que je lui faisais pitié.

Le double-cours d'histoire, portant sur la montée de Voldemort dans les années 70, se déroula rapidement et je rejoignis ensuite les serres de botanique pour mon premier cours avec le fameux Neville Londubat héros de la Dernière Guerre. J'y retrouvai Meredith et Victoria avec qui je partageai ma table depuis la première année.

\- **Alors, l'histoire ?** me questionna Vicky tandis que j'arrivais en compagnie de Jim.

\- **Intéressant,** répondis-je.

\- **Très chiant,** compléta Jim.

J'eus un sourire en coin désabusé. Le Poufsouffle n'avait pas choisi de poursuivre cette matière par passion comme moi. C'était simplement l'une des seules disciplines que ses notes aux BUSES l'avaient autorisé à continuer s'il ne voulait pas redoubler. Il partit rejoindre sa propre table et je me laissai tomber aux côtés de Meredith qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui traversait la verrière des serres.

Le professeur Londubat ne tarda pas à arriver et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en trébuchant sur les pots vides qui avoisinaient son bureau. Il y eu quelques rires puis le silence se fit à nouveau, le fait d'avoir un héros qui avait permis de détruire un des plus grands mage noir de tous les temps en face d'eux intimidant quelque peu les élèves. Londubat bafouilla qu'on allait étudier les Mimbulus Mimbletonia, des plantes apparemment très utiles en médecine, puis nous demanda de récolter leur pus – ce qui fit grimacer Meredith – de la manière la plus propre possible.

Le temps qu'il nous explique les quelques propriétés de la plante et la manière de procéder, les trois quarts du cours étaient déjà écoulés et il ne nous resta plus qu'à nous démener pour récolter le précieux pus avant que la cloche ne sonne.

\- **Pique-nique ?** proposa Victoria lorsqu'on sortit de la serre sous un soleil éclatant.

\- **Avec joie,** répondit Meredith.

Depuis leur séparation à la Répartition en première année, mes deux amies avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble dans le parc dès que les conditions météorologiques le permettaient et, lorsque j'étais devenue amie avec elles, je m'étais naturellement jointe à la tradition. Le grand-frère de Vicky lui avait expliqué comment accéder aux cuisines du château et, ainsi, nous pouvions demander tout ce que nous voulions aux elfes de maison. Meredith fut chargée d'aller chercher de quoi nous ravitailler et je me dénichai une place dans l'herbe dans notre coin habituel avec Victoria.

Cette dernière sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, vérifia qu'aucun professeur ne pouvait la voir, puis en porta une à ses lèvres tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle attrapa un briquet dans son sac et alluma sa clope avant de s'adosser au tronc d'un arbre.

\- **Tu veux une taffe ?** me proposa-t-elle en rejetant doucement sa fumée.

\- **Non merci,** refusai-je.

\- **Tu n'es toujours pas décidée à tenter le coup ?**

\- **Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aspirer de la fumée pour la recracher ensuite.**

\- **C'est délicieux, pourtant,** intervint Meredith qui revenait, des victuailles plein son sac. **Je peux ?** questionna-t-elle en s'emparant du paquet de Vicky.

\- **Vas-y,** lui répondit cette dernière.

La blonde sourit en guise de remerciement et tira à son tour sur une cigarette tout juste allumée. J'ouvris le sac de nourriture et eu un regard complice avec Meredith en remarquant qu'elle avait pris des cookies mon pêché mignon.

\- **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Londubat ?** demanda Victoria en dessinant des ronds de fumée avec sa bouche.

\- **Sa maladresse est adorable !** s'extasia Meredith.

\- **Il a l'air d'être passionné et de bien connaître son sujet. Mais j'ai rarement vu plus timide,** m'amusai-je.

\- **Justement, ça le rend adorable,** répéta ma camarade de chambre.

A la vue de mon air désabusé, le rire de Victoria envahit l'espace comme un chant d'oiseau et le déjeuner continua sous le soleil de la fin d'été.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrai dans le dortoir le soir même, seule Chloé s'y trouvait, plongée dans un roman à l'eau de rose.

\- **Aloha !** m'exclamai-je en envoyant valdinguer mon sac contre mon lit à baldaquin.

Chloé sourit en répondant à mon salut. J'avais tendance à être assez à l'aise en sa présence. Sa timidité était tellement plus forte que la mienne que j'avais l'impression de déborder d'assurance lorsque je me trouvais dans la même pièce qu'elle. D'autant plus que les élèves de Poudlard s'intéressaient encore moins à elle qu'ils ne s'intéressaient à moi. C'était horrible à dire, mais ça me donnait l'impression d'avoir un terrain de supériorité sur elle.

\- **Tu as vu ton horaire de passage pour ton entretien avec Flitwick ?** me demanda-t-elle en reposant son livre sur sa table de nuit.

\- **Non. Il y avait bien trop de monde devant le tableau d'affichage pour que je ne distingue quoi-que-ce-soit,** grimaçai-je.

J'avais horreur d'être prise dans la foule. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un entretien d'orientation. En septième année, les élèves devaient subir deux entretiens avec leur directeur ou directrice de maison : un au début de l'année pour commencer à sérieusement réfléchir à notre avenir professionnel, et le suivant quelques mois plus tard, pour confirmer notre idée de départ et commencer à avoir des contacts dans le monde du travail. Une bonne initiative en somme. Mais qui m'avait cruellement ennuyée en cinquième année, lorsque j'avais du subir le même type d'entretien pour choisir nos matières de sixième année. Comme si, à quinze ans, j'avais une idée précise de ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.

\- **Moi je passe vendredi soir.**

\- **Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas dire ?**

\- **Non. Je vais entrer au Ministère je pense. Dans tous les cas, avec les matières que j'ai choisies l'an dernier, je devrais pouvoir aller un peu partout. Et toi ?**

\- **Aucune idée,** répondis-je. **Quoi que je dise, Flitwick va passer l'entretien à me rappeler que j'ai sous-estimé mes capacités en poursuivant si peu de disciplines en sixième année.**

\- **Au moins tu as du temps libre pour y réfléchir pendant que les autres sont en cours,** plaisanta Chloé.

Je lui tirai la langue et elle s'esclaffa en se plongeant de nouveau dans la lecture de son livre. De mon côté, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. J'étais déjà fatiguée du monde, du bruit, des cours, et ma musique me manquait. Ne vous y trompez pas : j'aimais bien Poudlard. Mais je sentais que la vie adulte allait encore plus me plaire...

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

 **Secret n°6 :**

 _« Faites bien attention à ce que tous vos ingrédients soient à température ambiante avant commencer la préparation. Dans le cas contraire, votre mayonnaise risque de ne pas prendre. »_

.

* * *

.

 **\- 9 septembre 2007 -**

.

Une semaine plus tard, à l'heure indiquée sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune des Serdaigle, je me rendis au bureau du professeur Flitwick pour mon entretien d'orientation. Pile à l'heure, j'attendis patiemment que l'élève passant avant moi ne soit sorti avant de m'engouffrer à mon tour dans les quartiers du minuscule professeur de sortilèges. Il me souhaita la bienvenue avec chaleur et m'indiqua la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau.

Je m'assis en souriant devant la dizaine de coussins qu'il avait empilée sur son propre siège pour être à la même hauteur et, croisant les mains sur mes genoux, le laissai prendre la parole le premier.

\- Alors, miss Reynolds, vous n'êtes toujours pas décidée à poursuivre vos études après Poudlard ?

\- Non, répondis-je automatiquement.

Même si j'arrivais à obtenir de bonnes notes, les études m'ennuyaient.

\- Vous savez qu'avec les notes que vous avez, il vous serait facile de suivre des formations prestigieuses... Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues comme cela. Vous pourriez aller très loin, gravir les échelons au Ministère pour arriver à des positions plus qu'avantageuses !

Les yeux de Flitwick brillaient d'un éclat d'espoir, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je change d'avis avec ses paroles. Mais il misait sur les mauvais arguments. La notoriété et l'argent ne m'intéressaient pas. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition et la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais, c'était de vivre une vie tranquille, ma musique dans les oreilles et des bouquins comme seul horizon. Dans une librairie, par exemple. Mais comment étais-je censé expliquer cela à mon directeur de maison, qui semblait persuadé de l'importance de faire une bonne carrière ?

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, finis-je par répondre d'un ton que je voulus ferme (pitoyable échec...).

Flitwick poussa un petit soupir et se tut un instant.

\- J'ai passé plusieurs heures sur votre dossier pendant les vacances, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Je ne répondis pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise ? Que je le remercie d'avoir perdu son temps sur mon cas ?

\- Tout comme mes collègues, je sais ce qui est arrivé à vos parents.

J'haussai un sourcil intrigué. Quel était le rapport ?

\- Si c'est ce qui vous freine dans vos projets de carrière...

\- Bien sûr que non ! le coupai-je de manière abrupte. Je... Mes parents n'ont rien à voir avec ça,ajoutai-je plus calmement, remarquant à la dernière minute que mon empressement pourrait être compris comme un aveu implicite.

\- Pourtant, je pourrais comprendre, miss Reynolds. Le fait que vos parents aient choisi d'être des fantômes vous oblige à conserver la maison dans laquelle vous vivez habituellement et cela peut vite devenir un poids, d'autant plus que vous êtes majeure désormais. Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que des aides existent au Ministère si vous considérez cela comme un empêchement pour avancer.

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas encore pensé aux responsabilités qu'il me fallait endosser maintenant que j'étais majeure et que le Département de la Justice Magique n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à embaucher Susan pour m'aider à gérer la situation avec mes parents. Je poussai un soupir. En réalité, ce sacrifice de mes parents était un véritable boulet accroché à ma famille comme celui d'un prisonnier, et le professeur Flitwick venait tout juste de m'en faire prendre conscience.

Bien qu'au courant, je n'avais jamais réalisé les réelles limites du choix de mes parents. Un fantôme ne pouvait choisir qu'une seule et unique demeure après sa mort. La plupart des morts d'Angleterre qui décidaient de revenir sous cette forme élisait Poudlard comme domicile posthume, ainsi ils ne dérangeaient personne. Mais mes parents, en choisissant notre maison, m'obligeaient à la garder en ma possession jusqu'à ma propre mort.

\- Miss Reynolds, reprit mon directeur de maison d'une façon qu'il voulait certainement conciliante mais convaincante. Le choix de vos parents ne concerne qu'eux. Certes, vous en êtes sans aucun doute le centre et la raison principale, mais ils ont choisi cette opportunité qu'il leur été donnée en connaissance de cause. Pensez-vous qu'ils s'attendent à ce que vous les imitiez lorsque votre heure sera venue ? Alors pourquoi s'opposeraient-ils à ce que vous continuiez vos études même si cela implique que vous quittiez votre maison ?

Je poussai un long soupir duquel je ne cherchai même pas à chasser l'exaspération.

\- Professeur. Sans vouloir manquer de respect à votre profession, je n'aime pas l'école. J'ai beau avoir des « capacités » comme vous le dites, cela ne m'empêche pas de m'ennuyer en cours et d'attendre toujours que la cloche sonne. Je ne veux pas continuer mes études parce que faire un boulot inintéressant mais prestigieux n'a jamais été mon envie. Je sais que vous voudriez entendre autre chose, mais voilà ce que je veux vraiment au fond de moi : obtenir mes ASPICS, dénicher un travail dans une boutique ou je-ne-sais-où, et vivre ma petite vie sans honneur ni fortune. Alors est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Je me tus enfin, époustouflée par ma longue tirade. Au plus profond de moi, les profs m'avaient toujours intimidée et j'osais rarement – voire jamais – leur tenir tête. Pourtant, devant l'insistance de Flitwick, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de mettre les choses au point. Je savais ce que je voulais faire, bien que ça ne soit pas dans les bonnes grâces du professeur de sortilèges. Comme quoi, je n'étais pas si dénuée d'ambition que cela : j'avais simplement des objectifs et des désirs différents de ceux de la plupart des humains de ce monde qui gravitent sans cesse autour de l'avenir en espérant bonheur, richesse, prestige et amour.

\- Bien, conclut Flitwick qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel répondant de la part de la petite élève timide toujours prête à éviter de se mettre en avant que j'étais dans son cours. Si c'est votre choix. Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à vous proposer au niveau de votre orientation. Mais, je vous en conjure, réfléchissez encore durant l'année ! A votre prochain entretien, vous me ferez part de votre décision définitive. Je ne l'ai que trop dit, mais vous avez du potentiel un potentiel qu'il serait stupide de gâcher...

\- Je peux disposer ? questionnai-je une fois sa leçon de patience et de morale terminée.

\- Allez-y. Et n'oubliez pas : réfléchissez.

Je sortis du bureau avec un soulagement incontrôlé. Flitwick pouvait toujours courir. Alors que je m'éloignai dans le couloir, toutes ses paroles se faisaient déjà plus lointaines et dénuées de sens dans mon esprit...

.

* * *

.

 **\- 10 septembre 2007 -**

.

J'avais un peu pitié du pauvre professeur Londubat. Depuis quelques minutes, il tentait comme il pouvait de faire le silence parmi les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qui étaient indéniablement d'humeur bavarde. Enfin, Jim consentit à arrêter de parler avec son meilleur ami et personne ne manqua le petit soupir de soulagement du jeune professeur qui avait du mal à instaurer son respect.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il, n'osant pas trop réprimander les fautifs de tant de perte de temps. Bon, aujourd'hui, pas de pratique, j'ai à vous parler de vos ASPICS.

Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de la gorge de Meredith.

\- Sérieusement ? me mima-t-elle avec sa bouche. Mais on est en septembre !

J'haussai les épaules pour éviter de lui répondre et reportai mon attention sur Londubat.

\- Chaque année, l'épreuve de botanique comporte une partie théorique et une partie pratique. Cette année, le Ministère m'a laissé le libre choix de cette dernière. Alors j'ai pensé que je... enfin que vous pourriez en tirer profit et l'élever au rang de projet ?

J'échangeai un regard d'incompréhension avec Meredith et Victoria. Le professeur Londubat était tellement timide qu'il semblait nous demander notre avis au lieu de nous imposer tout simplement un travail.

\- Quel genre de projet ? finit par demander Lya Mallister en levant la main.

\- Je pensais que je pourrais vous confier une plante dont vous devriez prendre soin par groupe de deux ou trois... Vous consignerez la progression de cette dernière dans un dossier avec quelques informations sur ses propriétés, et rendraient le tout au Département des Examens à qui j'ai déjà parlé de cette idée...

Je fis la moue. En elle-même, l'idée était loin d'être stupide et avait bien plus de sens que les épreuves pratiques de Chourave qui nous mettait au contact d'une plante que nous avions étudiée pendant l'année avec des consignes précises à respecter à la lettre pour décrocher un Optimal. Mais la perspective d'un travail de groupe qui s'étendrait sur toute l'année m'ennuyait d'avance. Alors que Victoria planifiait déjà notre groupe – composé d'elle, de Meredith et de moi – et recherchait des plages horaires pour s'occuper de la plante, la botanique étant sa matière préférée, Londubat reprit la parole :

\- Pour cela, j'ai étudié vos notes de l'an dernier et aie composé des groupes de travail par maison pour que vous ayez plus facilement des occasions de travailler...

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama aussitôt Vicky.

Son exclamation entraîna quelques rires et le prof eut un petit sourire avant de commencer à annoncer les groupes. Peu soucieuse de savoir avec qui je me retrouverais, j'attendis patiemment que mon nom soit énoncé tout en dardant un regard admiratif sur les notes de Victoria. Ses parchemins étaient couvert d'une écriture régulière et soignée, les paragraphes de textes clairement écrits et surlignés de différentes couleurs par endroit, et les marges étaient ponctués de petits croquis de plantes. Je savais que Victoria était loin d'apporter le même soin à tous ses cours et réservait ce traitement uniquement à la botanique, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse de la propreté de ses feuilles. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour garder un cours aussi propre. Mes notes à moi étaient invariablement en vrac, comme les oignons et les échalotes au supermarché.

J'esquissai un sourire devant ma comparaison peu glorieuse puis sursautai lorsque Meredith donna un coup dans mes côtes.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je à mi-voix.

\- Londubat vient de t'appeler. Tu es avec Audrey.

\- Quoi ?! fis-je une seconde fois mais beaucoup plus fort ce qui fit que toute la classe en bénéficia. C'est une blague ?

Meredith écarquilla les yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre quel était le problème. Vicky me contemplait elle d'un air amusé, bien plus lucide que la blonde sur la nature de mon désarroi. Londubat était décidément aussi timide qu'empoté. Sur tous les Serdaigle de la promotion, il avait fallu qu'il me mette avec celle que je supportais le moins. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire...

.

* * *

.

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

 **Secret n°7 :**

 _« Ne négligez surtout pas l'apparence de votre sauce : celle-ci doit avoir du volume. »_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **\- 25 septembre 2007 -**

.

\- Tu sais quoi ? S'il y a bien un truc qui ne m'a pas manqué pendant les grandes vacances, c'est bien les cours de sport !

Amusée, je me retournai vers Chloé pour la voir s'avancer vers le terrain de sport avec l'air de celle qui monte à l'échafaud. Depuis la fin de la guerre, en plus des cours de vol qui étaient obligatoires uniquement en première année, McGonagall avait mis en place des cours d'initiation au sport moldu. Cours qui étaient soi-disant doublement bénéfique : ils permettaient aux élèves de mieux connaître la culture moldue – ce qui était inutile puisque l'étude des moldus était elle aussi obligatoire depuis la rentrée de 1998 – et en même temps de se maintenir en forme.

Or Chloé détestait le sport et j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle sur le fait que cette discipline censée être amusante pouvait devenir une réelle séance de torture. Contrairement à Meredith qui, en tant que joueuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, était dispensée de ces cours et de Victoria qui avait toujours aimé remuer, je n'avais jamais éprouvé un quelconque intérêt pour le sport. Tous ces joueurs acclamés qui se ridiculisaient chaque jour en s'adonnant à des pratiques stupides telles que celle de courir après une balle faisaient partie d'un monde que je préférais garder à distance.

Sous les plaintes de ma camarade de chambre, on finit par atteindre les terrains de foot, basket et autres jeux moldus qui avaient été aménagés dans un coin du parc. Mollement, on salua le professeur qui était chargé d'enseigner la matière et dont le nom n'avait jamais réussi à me rester dans l'esprit. Entre élèves, personne ne l'appelait par son nom de toute manière. Pour tous, il était « raton-laveur », surnom qu'il devait au bonnet absolument ridicule orné de petits ratons-laveurs avait lequel il était venu nous faire cours une fois, en deuxième année – bonnet qu'on avait plus jamais revu ensuite, allez savoir pourquoi.

Pour le premier trimestre de cette septième année, raton-laveur avait choisi comme sport le rugby et c'est en soupirant qu'on se rangea par binôme de taille pour s'exercer au plaquage. Tous mes camarades de maison étant bien plus grands que moi, je me retrouvai en compagnie d'un Gryffondor du nom de Jeff avait qui j'avais déjà sympathisé lors de nos précédents cours d'éducation physique. Malgré sa morphologie d'adolescent pré-pubère, je savais à quel point il pouvait être redoutable et j'accueillis son salut avec un gémissement étouffé qui le fit éclater de rire.

Jeff était l'un des rares Gryffondor que j'appréciais. Pourquoi ? Il était l'un des seuls à m'appeler par mon prénom et non par ce surnom grotesque qui était mon nom de scène à Poudlard. Pour être honnête, il avait surtout tellement usé de ce dernier par le passé que j'avais fini par lui renverser une bouteille d'eau sur la tête en cinquième année, ce qui avait très nettement calmé ses ardeurs. Depuis, on avait fait connaissance et, si nous ne nous parlions jamais en dehors des cours, j'aimais nos grandes discussions sur le sens de la vie, les curieux vêtements de raton-laveur et les dernière lubies vestimentaires des filles de Poudlard.

\- Alors, tu es prête à mordre la poussière Maya ? fit Jeff alors que raton-laveur nous indiquait qu'on pouvait commencer l'exercice – qui consistait à ceinturer son binôme.

\- Absolument pas. Donc je te serais reconnaissante d'y aller mollo, répliquai-je.

Jeff éclata de rire et, bien loin de faire honneur à la fidélité légendaire des Gryffondor, ne perdit pas de temps pour me plaquer dans la terre.

.

* * *

.

 **\- 3 octobre 2007 -**

.

La première séance de travail dans le cadre du projet du professeur Londubat fut un vrai fiasco. Nous avions beau avoir choisi un terrain neutre pour étudier (à savoir la bibliothèque) et avoir ramené à notre table tous les livres de botanique répertoriant les plantes magiques que nous avions pu trouver, Audrey et moi n'étions d'accord sur rien.

Elle tenait absolument à s'occuper d'une plante qui impressionnerait le reste de notre promotion sans se rendre compte que la charge de travail qui irait avec serait tout aussi impressionnante. Quant à moi, je souhaitais choisir une plante qui nous permettrait d'obtenir une note convenable sans pour autant passer notre vie ensemble à nous occuper d'elle. D'ordinaire, j'avais tendance à me ranger sur l'avis des autres sans trop opposer de résistance. Mais face à Audrey, je me refusais toute forme de faiblesse et, à force de nous voir nous chamailler comme deux gamines, ce fut la vieille Mrs Pince qui mit fin à notre petite réunion en nous mettant à la porte de sa précieuse bibliothèque.

Audrey était aussitôt partie en direction de la salle commune en maugréant sur mon immaturité et mon égoïsme. En effet, selon elle je me préoccupais uniquement de mon propre intérêt qui était de ne pas poursuivre mes études au lieu de penser à son avenir à elle qui était prétendument destinée à de grandes choses. La laissant penser ce qu'elle voulait, j'avais profité de ma libération plus prématurée que ce que je n'avais prévu pour rejoindre Victoria et Meredith dans le parc. Cette dernière revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch et avait encore son balai coincé sous le bras. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'une séance de vol, elle était radieuse et ne manquait pas de le faire savoir au monde entier.

\- Eh, May ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle m'aperçut. Tu étais où ?

\- A la biblio, répondis-je patiemment – j'avais dit à Meredith où j'allais et pourquoi juste avant de partir rejoindre Audrey, mais j'avais l'habitude qu'elle ne prête pas beaucoup d'attention à ce que je faisais lorsque je n'étais pas avec elle. Avec Audrey, ajoutai-je.

Victoria qui était allongée dans l'herbe s'esclaffa et se redressa sur les coudes pour me toiser d'un regard amusé.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-elle. Comment s'est passée la première cohabitation ?

\- Catastrophiquement, grimaçai-je aussitôt.

\- Oh, mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Meredith. Tu as plutôt de la chance d'être avec Audrey, cette fille est une perle ! Tu devrais apprendre à la connaître, je suis certaine que tu l'aimerais bien si tu dépassais les préjugés que tu as sur elle...

\- C'est moi qui aie des préjugés sur elle ?! m'indignai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux. Alors ça c'est la meilleure... soufflai-je plus pour moi que pour mes deux amies.

\- Bah quoi ? s'étonna la blonde sans comprendre.

J'échangeai un regard exaspéré avec Vicky et celle-ci se chargea de répondre pour moi.

\- Mmmh, laisse moi réfléchir... fit-elle mine de chercher une réponse. Peut-être parce qu'Audrey Groover est l'image même de la petite peste richarde qui ne se gêne pas pour rabaisser ceux qu'elle n'aime pas... ? Ou peut-être parce qu'elle est une caricature de superficialité à elle toute seule ? Je ne sais pas trop... Tu en penses quoi Maya ?

Je poussai un petit soupir amusé. Victoria partageait mon avis sur Audrey, au grand désarroi de Meredith, mais j'avais horreur qu'elle me prenne à partie.

\- Quand je parlais de préjugés... soupira Meredith en levant les yeux au ciel sans me laisser l'occasion de répondre, à mon grand soulagement. Vous voyez bien que vous êtes pleines d'a priori sur elle !

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot... railla Victoria.

Sentant venir la dispute envenimée, je m'empressai de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais bon, on va finir par se mettre d'accord, j'en suis certaine ! fis-je pour contenter Meredith. Dîtes, vous avez vu l'affiche de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? On y va toutes les trois ?

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel en m'entendant et se rallongea dans l'herbe.

\- Désolée, je ne viens pas avec vous, s'excusa Meredith sur qui ma ruse de diversion avait marché. J'ai un rancard avec Jess de Gryffondor. Je vais essayer de lui extorquer quelques infos sur leur stratégie de Quidditch de l'année.

\- Il s'appelle Jeff, corrigea Victoria d'un air désintéressé, les paupières closes et le visage caressé par les rayons du soleil de la fin de journée.

\- Oui, bref, c'est pareil. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Lya que je l'aiderais avec le devoir de sortilèges. A plus les filles !

\- A plus, répondis-je de concert avec Victoria.

Une fois que Meredith se fut éloignée, celle-ci rouvrit un œil et me contempla d'un regard désabusé.

\- Quoi ? m'agaçai-je en la voyant faire.

\- T'étais sérieuse là ? « _On va finir par se mettre d'accord »_ , me singea-t-elle en mimant des guillemets dans les airs avec ses doigts. Franchement, t'abuses. T'es pas obligée d'être toujours d'accord avec Meredith. Surtout que des fois elle a tort.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas non plus obligée d'être toujours d'accord avec toi, objectai-je.

Vicky poussa un soupir devant ma mauvaise toi avant de marmonner un _« laisse tomber »_ et de se laisser aller à une petite sieste.


	8. Chapitre 8

.

.

 **LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

.

 **Secret n°8 :**

 _« Prenez garde à ce que votre mayonnaise soit bien en osmose avec le milieu qui l'entoure. »_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **15 octobre 2007.**

.

Nous n'étions qu'à la mi-octobre, mais Pré-au-Lard s'était déjà paré de ses décorations d'Halloween. Reflétant les couleurs chatoyantes des arbres, les vitrines des magasins qui faisaient la richesse et la notoriété du village s'étaient parées de tentures vermeilles sur lesquelles citrouilles, araignées et crânes se disputaient l'affiche. Les maisons n'étaient pas en reste, arborant toutes des lanternes aux visages effrayants au-dessus de leur porte d'entrée. Marchant dans les rues bondées d'élèves venus se détendre à Pré-au-Lard le temps d'une journée, Victoria et moi partagions un sachet de bonbons tout droit venus de chez Honeydukes tout en plaisantant joyeusement.

\- Prête ? questionna mon amie en plaçant dans ma paume tendue une dragée de Bertie Crochue à la rassurante couleur de cerise.

Je souris et mis la dragée dans ma bouche en même temps qu'elle. Depuis la troisième année, Victoria et moi avions l'habitude de déguster un sachet des célèbres bonbons à chacune de nos sorties et, malgré tout ce qui avait changé depuis ce temps là, notre petit rituel n'avait jamais disparu.

\- Erk ! m'étouffai-je aussitôt la sucrerie avalée. C'est au paprika ! Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe toujours sur des goûts pas possibles ?

Vicky explosa de rire et me tendit charitablement une Chocogrenouille pour faire passer le goût épicé qui me restait dans la gorge.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite. Chez Scribenpenne ou à la librairie ?

\- Tu me prends par les sentiments... plaisantai-je, les deux magasins étant mes préférés à Pré-au-Lard. On a qu'à commencer par Scribenpenne, on est juste devant.

Victoria acquiesça avec sa bonne humeur naturelle et poussa la porte de la papeterie.

\- Au fait, ton frère va bien ? m'enquis-je alors qu'on déambulait dans les rayonnages relativement déserts de la boutique. Ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne nous en as pas parlé.

Anthony Goldstein était le demi-frère de Victoria et avait le même âge que Susan, soit dix ans de plus que nous. Il avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard l'année où nous y étions entrées, ayant du redoubler en raison de la Guerre des Sorciers, et travaillait à présent au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, au Ministère.

\- Dans sa dernière lettre il avait l'air d'aller bien. Apparemment, mon père a enfin accepté qu'il ait son propre appartement après quatre ans de négociations !

Je souris tout en effleurant du bout des doigts de majestueuses plumes d'aigles qui me faisaient de l'œil depuis que j'étais entrée chez Scribenpenne.

\- Tu crois qu'il va accepter que tu ailles vivre avec Meredith l'an prochain ? m'enquis-je tout en songeant avec déception que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour me procurer ne serait-ce qu'une de ces plumes qui me fascinaient tant.

\- Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix ! protesta vivement Victoria. Et puis je pense qu'il sera bien content de me voir partir...

Abandonnant sur son présentoir l'objet de mes désirs, je me tournai vers mon amie qui était en train de dénouer son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, assaillie par la chaleur du magasin.

\- Je suis sûre que tu exagères à propos de ton père...

\- A peine ! persiffla Vicky. On voit que tu ne vis pas avec lui... Tiens, mais j'y pense ! Tu vas vivre où, toi, l'an prochain ?

Je me renfrognai. Depuis mon entretien avec le professeur Flitwick il y a un mois de cela, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le temps de repenser à ce que j'allais faire une fois mes ASPICS en poche. Dans mon cœur, c'était clair et net : je n'avais pas envie de continuer à vivre avec mes parents. Mais avais-je réellement le choix ? Susan m'avait parlé plus d'une fois du prix exorbitant qu'elle payait pour son petit studio dans le centre ville londonien et, loin de faire dans l'originalité, la capitale était le seul cadre de vie qui m'attirait. Or, avec les maigres économies que mes parents avaient à Gringotts, je n'étais pas en mesure de pouvoir payer une telle somme tous les mois. Sans compter que, au-delà de ça, il me faudrait encore convaincre mes parents que je ne souhaitais plus vivre avec eux. Et je voyais déjà ma mère me reprocher mon indignité lorsque je lui annoncerais mon projet...

En proie à mes réflexions, je ne faisais plus attention à où je marchais et j'heurtai violemment quelqu'un. Me massant le front, je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard anthracite de Peter Mallister qui, lui, n'avait été atteint qu'à l'épaule en raison de ma petite taille. Sans me laisser le temps de m'excuser, il avait déjà fait demi-tour, entraînant avec lui l'ami qui l'accompagnait et, un peu confuse, je le regardai s'éloigner.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à où tu marches, May' ! s'amusa Victoria, sa question oubliée par ma collision avec le Serdaigle. Ce mec est définitivement bizarre... ajouta-t-elle ensuite en suivant mon regard. Je me demande bien ce que Meredith peux lui trouver...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pour ma part, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais arrêté de chercher à comprendre pourquoi Meredith était irrémédiablement attirée par Peter Mallister. Mon point de vue n'était peut-être pas objectif pour un sou, mais il me paraissait systématiquement aux limites de la crise de colère et ce n'était pas l'attitude la plus attirante qui soit...

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **22 octobre 2007.**

.

Le samedi suivant, j'eus une moue en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Le match de Quidditch qui devait opposer les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle m'était tout à fait sorti de l'esprit mais les supporters des deux maisons ne se génèrent pas pour me le rappeler alors que je me laissais tomber face à Chloé. Tout en me servant un bol de café, je dardai un regard agacé sur certains de mes camarades de maison qui avaient entamé un ban en honneur de notre équipe et tentai de les ignorer.

\- Tu vas au match ? me questionna Chloé qui partageait mon aversion pour le Quidditch – et pour le sport en général.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix... grommelai-je en beurrant un toast. Tu te souviens de la scène que Meredith m'a faite la dernière fois que j'ai osé louper un match ?

Chloé s'esclaffa, se souvenant visiblement très bien des éclats de voix de la blonde qui avaient résonné dans toute la tour des Serdaigle.

\- Tu viens, toi ?

\- Certainement pas ! La bibliothèque me tend les bras...

Je souris, envieuse, et commençai à manger tout en priant pour que la rencontre sportive soit la plus brève possible.

\- J'y vais, annonçai-je une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. J'ai dis à Vicky que je la rejoindrais à dix heures vingt dans le Hall.

\- Bon courage ! railla Chloé alors que je m'éloignai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, avec la négligence pour la ponctualité qui la caractérisait, Victoria débarqua dans le Hall, le visage entièrement peinturluré en bleu et bronze. A ses côtés, Jim Rutherford arborait quant à lui les couleurs de Gryffondor et semblait en train démontrer à mon amie qu'elle avait misé sur la mauvaise équipe et que Serdaigle n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

\- Vous n'êtes pas supposés rester neutres dans la rencontre en tant que membres d'une autre maison ? coupai-je court au débat lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à ma hauteur.

\- Poufsouffle n'a pas gagné la coupe une seule fois depuis le début de notre scolarité,répliqua Jim. Je tiens un minimum à conserver ma dignité !

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas censée soutenir avec ferveur ton équipe ? s'amusa Victoria alors qu'on sortait dans le parc. Tu n'as pas l'air très impliquée...

Je lui jetai un regard désabusé et elle éclata de rire en nous faisant prendre la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Une fois qu'on fut installés dans les gradins réservés aux élèves de Poufsouffle – choix stratégique : les jaunes et noir soutenant l'une ou l'autre équipe, l'agitation qui y régnait était moins grande que dans la tribune de Serdaigle –, j'attrapai _Le portait de Dorian Gray_ que j'avais pris soin d'emmener avec moi pour faire passer la rencontre plus vite et me plongeai dans ma lecture en attendant le début de la rencontre.

\- Sérieusement, Maya ? s'indigna Victoria qui se tordait auparavant le cou pour voir qui commenterait le match. Un match est censé être amusant, pas inintéressant au point de _lire_!

\- Excuse-moi de te décevoir, mais je t'avoue que j'ai déjà connu plus amusant qu'un match... rétorquai-je calmement sans relever les yeux.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates... intervint Jim.

\- Si, au contraire. Je rate le spectacle ridiculement abrutissant d'une poignée d'imbéciles volant à cheval sur des balais... Quelle sotte je fais !

\- Les bouquins, c'est pas plus intéressant... grommela le Poufsouffle. Ce n'est même pas réel !

\- Mais c'est justement ça le propre des livres, Jim. Te raconter l'histoire de personnes que tu ne seras jamais, vivant dans des lieux où tu n'iras jamais et faisant des choses que tu ne feras jamais... Et c'est mille fois plus concret que quatorze joueurs qui se passionnent pour quatre balles dont deux qui sont, rappelons-le, particulièrement dangereuses.

Et, sans plus m'attarder sur cet ignorant incapable de comprendre la dimension fantastique qu'était la littérature, je me replongeai dans les aventures de Dorian Gray tandis que la voix de Jeff qui commentait le match explosait dans tout le stade.


	9. Chapitre 9

_._

 **LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

 **Secret n°9 :**

 _« Vous pouvez ajouter de la moutarde dans votre sauce. Cela lui donnera du piquant et facilitera l'émulsion en évitant qu'elle ne tourne. »_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **\- 6 novembre 2007 -**

\- Mandragore ?

\- C'est du niveau deuxième année ! Il y avait que Rutherford et ton amie Goldstein pour prendre une plante pareille !

\- Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? continuai-je sans me formaliser du mépris évident qu'Audrey venait de manifester à l'égard de Jim et de Victoria.

\- Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me recevoir de l'Empestine dans la tronche !

\- Alihotsy ?

\- Tu ne veux pas faire un effort deux minutes, Reynolds ? Tu me proposes que des plantes gérables par des gamins de onze ans !

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toi qui ne fais aucun effort et qui refuses tout ce que je te propose.

J'avais réussi à l'énerver, je le savais. Et je n'eus qu'à relever la tête pour en avoir la confirmation. Les yeux dans les yeux, Audrey et moi nous défîmes silencieusement du regard. Des onyx qui lui servaient d'iris, ma camarade de chambre tentait comme elle pouvait de m'intimider mais, manque de chance pour elle, pour une fois dans ma vie j'étais tout aussi déterminée qu'elle à lui prouver que les plantes que je lui proposais étaient loin d'être inintéressantes.

\- Le Filet du Diable ? proposai-je en dernier recours, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle accepte.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! C'est la plante la plus basique et inoffensive qu'on connaisse ! protesta vivement Audrey.

\- Peut-être pour toi, mais moi j'avoue que j'ai tendance à trouver les géraniums moins effrayants...

Assez fière de ma pique, je vis avec délectation le visage d'Audrey se crisper alors qu'elle tentait à grande peine de se contenir. Décidant d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou, je lui portai le coup fatal :

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu, le temps de te détendre ? Tu es aussi rouge que la cravate du Gryffondor que tu bécotais dans les couloirs hier soir.

La Serdaigle me foudroya du regard et j'affichai un air innocent avant de faire mine de me replonger dans les glossaires de botanique qui recouvraient notre table.

\- Tu sais quoi ? finis-je par déclarer après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je sais ce qu'on va faire.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas enfin reconnaître que ce n'est pas parce que tu tiens absolument à te taper une note de merde que c'est également mon cas ?

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération. Audrey ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre mon point de vue. Certes, je n'avais que peu d'ambition, mais de là à prier tous les dieux pour dégoter un Troll, j'avais encore de la marge.

\- Non. On va aller voir Londubat.

\- Et lui expliquer pourquoi on n'a toujours pas de plante après deux mois de cours alors que les autres en sont déjà à la phase de plantation ? Bravo, brillante idée !

\- Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'il nous engueule, et je suis certaine que, dans tous les cas, tu te feras un plaisir de m'accuser de notre retard.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, nos perpétuelles joutes verbales commençant à me fatiguer, je me levai de l'inconfortable chaise de bibliothèque sur laquelle j'étais assise depuis près d'une heure et demie à proposer sujet d'étude sur sujet d'étude à ma partenaire de projet. Je fis léviter tous les répertoires de végétaux posés sur la table pour les ranger et allai attendre qu'Audrey daigne bouger ses précieuses petites fesses à l'entrée de la pièce.

Revêtant une moue de martyr sur son visage au teint parfait, elle finit par me rejoindre en traînant les pieds et, sans nous concerter, nous prîmes la direction de la salle des professeurs où devait, selon toute logique, se trouver Londubat. Comprenant qu'Audrey ne mettrait pas la moindre énergie pour m'accompagner dans notre entretien avec le jeune professeur de botanique, je pris les devants, toquai à la porte et attendis patiemment qu'un prof daigne venir nous demander ce que nous voulions.

Ce fut Flitwick qui finit par nous ouvrir la porte, son visage s'étant instantanément illuminé en me voyant, pensant certainement que j'étais revenue sur ma décision de ne pas poursuivre mes études après mes ASPICS.

\- Bonjour professeur, commençai-je abruptement pour couper courts à ses faux espoirs. Est-ce que le professeur Londubat est ici ?

Le vieux professeur de sortilèges grimaça, comprenant que ce n'était pas lui que je venais voir, puis il nous indiqua de patienter dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Londubat arrive.

.

* * *

.

J'étais aux anges. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Depuis qu'Audrey et moi avions quitté le couloir de la salle des professeurs, je luttai comme je pouvais pour ne pas afficher ma joie par un sourire qui aurait été mal venu. Mais, Merlin, j'étais si heureuse que Londubat et son air benêt m'aient donné raison ! Je revoyais encore avec délice la mine de constipée de ma camarade de chambre alors qu'il lui expliquait que j'avais raison et qu'il valait mieux s'intéresser à une plante qui nous garantirait une bonne note sans pour autant nous prendre toute notre énergie. Faute de pouvoir vraiment protester, Audrey avait donc consenti à faire du Filet du Diable notre sujet d'étude. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous en procurer un auprès de la serre botanique britannique afin de pouvoir commencer notre dossier. Et, plus vite ce dernier serait terminé, plus vite ma collaboration avec Audrey prendrait fin.

L'heure du dîner approchant, je pris la direction de la Grande Salle sans plus me soucier de ce que faisait Audrey derrière moi. Une fois arrivée aux abords de la table des Serdaigle, je repérai la chevelure dorée de Meredith et m'assis en face d'elle avant de remarquer avec horreur que Lya se trouvait avec elle. Ce qui, inévitablement, signifiait qu'Audrey n'allait pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre...

\- Alors, vous avez choisi une plante ? s'exclama joyeusement Lya tandis qu'Audrey et moi nous servions de quoi manger – une salade très diététique pour elle et une bonne ration de pommes de terre pour moi.

Elle dut rapidement comprendre que ni son amie ni moi n'avions envie de parler de notre catastrophique projet de botanique puisqu'elle n'attendit pas de réponse et préféra se lancer une énième fois dans un éloge à l'égard de Meredith qui avait été « absolument merveilleuse » au match de la semaine précédente.

Peu intéressée par la conversation, je farfouillai dans mon sac pour en sortir _Oliver Twist_ que je posai contre la carafe de jus de citrouille. Ce faisant, une enveloppe parcheminée s'échappa d'entre deux de mes manuels de cours et, avec un soupir, je reconnus la missive ministérielle que j'avais reçu le matin même mais que je n'avais toujours pas pris le temps de lire. Je me penchai pour la ramasser et la décachetai, me préparant à une lettre bien mielleuse comme c'était souvent le cas des lettres administratives.

« _Chère Miss Reynolds_ », annonçait celle-ci, « _comme vous devez vous en doutez, maintenant que vous avez atteint votre majorité, vous êtes en pleine mesure de faire face aux responsabilités jusqu'ici prises en charge par le Ministère. Ainsi, par le présent compte rendu de la séance juridique du 29 octobre 2007, Susan Bones n'est désormais plus votre semi-tutrice légale et vous avez pleine disposition du contenu du coffre de vos parents à la banque Gringotts. Sachez en tout cas que notre service de la protection de l'enfance sera toujours là pour vous aiguiller dans vos choix si ceux-ci s'avéraient trop compliqués à assumer de votre propre chef. Sincèrement, Tiberius Ogden, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique._ »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Maya ? s'enquit alors la voix de Lya, me faisant sursauter.

Confuse, je glissai rapidement mon courrier dans mon sac pour ne pas que la jeune femme puisse lire par-dessus mon épaule, mais je me rendis rapidement compte que ce n'était pas ma lettre qui l'intéressait, mais le chef d'œuvre de Charles Dickens.

\- _Oliver Twist_ , lui répondis-je une voix mon rythme cardiaque redevenu tranquille.

Lya Mallister m'adressa un grand sourire et, visiblement décidée à me faire la conversation, poursuivit :

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lisait autant que toi ! C'est bien d'avoir une passion comme ça...

\- Ouais, même si on aimerait bien que Reynolds sache se passionner pour autre chose, railla la voix amère d'Audrey.

Je poussai un long soupir. La lettre que je venais de recevoir m'avait ôtée toute patience envers cette imbécile incapable d'admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir tort. Je savais bien que, tôt ou tard, un document officiel allait m'annoncer que Susan n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de prendre soin de moi, mais l'avoir dans les mains m'avait toute chamboulée. Susan était l'unique personne envers qui j'étais toujours sincère. Et rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de moi – même si je doutais qu'elle le ferait un jour – me terrifiait.

\- T'as un problème, Groover ? répliquai-je sèchement, trop perturbée pour perdre mon temps à l'agacer encore plus.

\- C'est toi qui as un problème, Reynolds ! Et tu sais ce que c'est ? Tu n'es qu'une égoïste !

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour... grommelai-je dans ma barbe tandis que Meredith et Lya échangeaient un regard impuissant.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu n'essaies même pas de comprendre que je puisse avoir envie d'avoir une bonne note à ce projet !

\- Tu crois vraiment ? ricanai-je. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'en plus d'être égoïste, je sois sourde. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu me le répétais approximativement _tous_ les jours !

\- Alors arrête d'agir comme une gamine qui fais des caprices !

\- Non mais je rêve, là ! m'énervai-je pour de bon, incapable de rester calme face à cette midinette sans cervelle. C'est toi qui fais des pieds et des mains pour qu'on travaille sur une plante qui pourrait nous étrangler dès qu'on aurait le dos tourné, et c'est moi qui fais des caprices ? Excuse-moi de ne pas être suicidaire !

A peine ma tirade terminée, je commençai à la regretter. Parce que le lent sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres rouges d'Audrey ne présageait définitivement rien de bon pour moi...

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais un rapport particulier avec la mort, toi... se moqua-t-elle sans vergogne.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? la questionnai-je, perplexe quant à ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout ramener à ton expérience de pauvre orpheline dont les deux parents sont des fantômes incapables de prendre soin d'elle !

Paradoxalement au silence qui s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle, un bourdonnement faisait vrombir mes oreilles. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se produire, pas plus que je ne comprenais comment Audrey avait pu apprendre une telle chose... Tout ce dont j'étais consciente c'était que, deux secondes avant, j'étais prête à lui faire bouffer son tube de rouge à lèvres et que, maintenant, je ne savais même plus pourquoi je lui en voulais...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Audrey ? s'esclaffa Meredith qui, visiblement, ne parvenait pas croire ce qu'Audrey venait de crier au beau milieu du réfectoire.

Cette dernière sembla comprendre qu'elle avait fait une bourde et, à la manière d'un poisson particulièrement stupide, ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau :

\- Tu... tu n'étais pas au courant ?

.


	10. Chapitre 10

**LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

 **Secret n°10 :**

 _« Faites bien attention à ne pas mettre trop de vinaigre, auquel cas votre mayonnaise risque d'être trop acide. »_

.

* * *

.

 **\- Novembre 2007 -**

.

J'ai beau vous paraître cynique et amère, voire hautaine au vu de ma tendance à juger instantanément ceux qui m'entourent mais, dans le fond je n'ai jamais été très différente du reste de mes camarades. Comme eux, j'ai cherché à grimper l'échelle de la notoriété. Comme eux, j'ai rêvé d'être le centre de l'attention. Et, comme eux, une fois parvenue à ce piédestal tant désiré, j'ai prié pour en être destituée au plus vite. Parce que, à moins d'avoir accompli un exploit dont on est particulièrement fier, être la cible de tous les ragots de Poudlard est loin d'être un cadeau.

Depuis ma première année, j'ai toujours fait partie des anonymes. Ceux qu'on reconnaît mais dont on ne sait pas le nom. Ceux dont les amis sont biens plus intéressants et qui fait office de papier peint, de faire valoir. Je m'y suis habituée tant bien que mal, traçant ma route dans l'ombre tout en rêvant secrètement d'être un jour propulsée sur le devant de la scène, brillant sous le feu des projecteurs. Dire que je n'ai jamais songé que ma condition d'orpheline m'y aiderait serait un mensonge. Ma passion pour les livres avait ça de malsain : bien trop de héros partageaient cette particularité avec moi, et je pensais naïvement que c'était ce qui les rendait exceptionnels. Plusieurs fois, j'ai imaginé mon secret révélé et la compassion que cela aurait engendré chez les élèves de Poudlard, comblant ce vide en moi que je croyais dû à un manque d'intérêt. Evidemment, même si compassion il y avait, rien n'était semblable à ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer.

Après qu'Audrey ait malencontreusement dévoilé mon secret à la quasi-totalité de l'école - les quelques absents n'ayant pas vraiment tardé à l'apprendre à leur tour -, j'avais vu se créer sur mon compte un nombre incalculable de rumeurs. Tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire, inventant mille et une histoires relatant de la façon dont était morts mes parents ou encore de la raison qui m'avait poussée à passer ma condition d'orpheline sous silence pendant si longtemps. En temps normal, je me serais moquée des racontars les plus farfelus et aurait ignoré les plus plausibles, mais dans la pagaille qu'avait semé cette révélation, je me sentais plus perdue que jamais je ne l'avais été.

Le pire étant sans doute de découvrir que, à présent, je paraissais faire encore plus pitié qu'auparavant. J'avais cessé de compter le nombre de regards désolés que j'avais senti sur moi dès l'instant où j'avais quitté la Grande Salle dans un silence de mort, comme une pauvre gosse apeurée par une bêtise qu'elle aurait faite. Les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et leur pitié m'enrageait. De Maya l'intello j'étais devenue Maya la pauvre orpheline et ce changement me déplaisait au plus haut point.

Mais bon. L'opinion publique de Poudlard, je suis parfaitement capable de faire comme si elle ne m'atteignait pas. C'est plus les réactions respectives de Victoria et Meredith qui m'ont atteintes au plus profond de ma chair.

.

* * *

.

 **\- 6 novembre 2007 -**

.

La première à venir me trouver fut Meredith. Alors que, plongée dans le premier tome de _House of Cards_ , je tentai d'afficher une mine détachée, elle se planta devant mon lit à baldaquin et esquissa une grimace de déception alors que je relevais les yeux.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'exclama-t-elle, incapable de rester silencieuse plus longtemps. Comment tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil alors que moi je t'ai toujours _tout_ dit !

À mes risques périls, je feignis d'être blasée et cornai la page de mon livre avant de le poser sur la table de nuit. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à son éclat de colère et mimer la désinvolture me semblait la meilleure échappatoire.

— _Personne_ ne le savait, Meredith, finis-je par lâcher.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es incapable de supporter Audrey, et c'est elle qui vient de le révéler à la face du monde ! Comment tu peux la juger digne de confiance et pas moi ?

— Si tu crois sérieusement que je l'ai mise de mon propre chef dans la confidence, alors tu n'as rien à faire à Serdaigle, m'esclaffai-je méchamment.

Les traits délicats de Meredith se contractèrent avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa bêtise et se mette à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir silencieux.

— Alors comment elle le sait, hein ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix courroucée. Si tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne ?

— Je ne sais pas... avouai-je franchement. Elle a peut-être lu mon courrier ou entendu une conversation avec Flitwick...

Ne sachant pas très bien si elle pouvait me croire ou non, Meredith cessa néanmoins de tourner en rond et s'assit sur son lit. Je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas fini, et c'est certainement la première fois que j'eus envie de voir son égocentrisme irréfrénable reprendre le dessus sur le tourment que lui causait la condition de fantôme de mes parents.

— N'empêche que je ne comprends pas comme tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil pendant six ans... grommela-t-elle. Je pensais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça. On est censées être amies, quand même !

Elle était extrêmement déçue, ça se lisait dans son regard, mais je n'arrivais même pas à me sentir coupable. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle semblait tomber des nues, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné les secrets que je pouvais cacher ! Si on était amies, elle aurait dû s'apercevoir bien plus tôt que quelque chose clochait avec mes parents. Ce n'était pas comme si les missives ministérielles que je recevais régulièrement, mon silence à ce sujet et l'absence physique de mes parents n'avaient jamais pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille !

.

* * *

.

 **\- 8 novembre 2007 -**

.

Le surlendemain, ce fut à Victoria que j'eus affaire en cours de botanique. Pour la première fois depuis la première année, Meredith avait déserté notre paillasse, préférant passer le cours aux côtés de Lya et Audrey, aucune des trois ne daignant nous accorder un regard. Meredith était si vexée qu'elle avait choisi de ne plus m'adresser la parole, et les deux autres paraissaient atrocement gênées dès que je me trouvais dans la même pièce qu'elles.

— Salut, May' ! m'apostropha Vicky lorsque je m'installai à ses côtés en revenant du cours d'histoire de la magie.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, heureuse de voir que, contrairement à Meredith, elle ne m'en voulait pas. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'une seule de parole de plus ne soit prononcée et je vis du coin de l'呁il la métisse se tortiller les mains dans l'attente du moment propice pour me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je alors que le professeur Londubat faisait une entrée maladroite dans la serre réservée aux septièmes années.

— Je sais que tu dois en avoir marre qu'on ne te parle que de ça depuis hier mais ... tes parents sont vraiment des fantômes ? Genre des vrais de vrais, qui peuvent traverser les murs et tout ?

— Ben oui.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est incroyable ! T'es au courant que tu dois être la seule sorcière au monde dont les parents ont choisi de revenir sous cette forme ?

— Il paraîtrait, oui.

— Franchement, c'est cool. Tes parents doivent être des gens trop gentils ! Pas comme mon père. Lui, il n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, même pour tout les Gallions du monde !

J'aurais dû être rassurée par la réaction de Vicky. Mais je crois que, d'un côté, elle me fit encore plus mal que celle de Meredith. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement le résultat d'une réaction à chaud, mais elle ne voyait pas qu'en réalité, avoir des parents fantômes était tout sauf « cool ». C'était une plaie. Un fardeau qui s'abattait sur mes épaules de gamine alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Victoria était comme mes parents. Elle ne voyait que la chance que j'avais d'avoir des parents prêts à faire ce sacrifice uniquement parce qu'ils m'aimaient. Elle pensait que je leur étais reconnaissante de cette éternité d'inconsistance qu'ils m'avaient apportée sur un plateau d'argent. Si elle avait su...

.

* * *

.

 **\- 15 novembre 2007 -**

.

En y réfléchissant, je compris que les réactions respectives de mes deux amies étaient prévisibles longtemps à l'avance. Meredith ne supportait pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention, la meilleure partout où elle pouvait l'être - y compris en amitié. Et Victoria, elle, n'était pas à Poufsouffle pour rien : insouciance et rigolade étaient ses deux mots d'or, ceux dont elle ne se défaisait jamais. Alors oui, qu'Audrey le leur révèle pour moi ou que je ne me laisse aller à les mettre dans la confidence, toutes deux auraient certainement eu la même manière de réagir.

En revanche, la chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, ce fut la réaction de Peter Mallister. Il ne m'aimait pas, comme il me l'avait souvent montré, et pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de venir me trouver quelques jours plus tard, alors que je travaillais sur mon projet de botanique à la bibliothèque 咁 l'endroit où j'étais le moins sujette aux regards de mes camarades ou à la bouderie de Meredith.

— Salut, s'annonça-t-il sobrement en arrivant à la hauteur de ma table.

Déstabilisée, je pris quelques secondes avant de bafouiller :

— Euh... salut ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il venait soudainement me voir, lui qui n'avait jamais manifesté beaucoup de sympathie à mon égard. Mais bon, au moins il eut la décence de ne pas me faire attendre trop longtemps avant de me faire part de la raison de sa visite.

— Tu as une minute pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ?

Je n'avais aucune envie d'en reparler, mais la curiosité me poussa à hocher la tête et le jeune homme pris place en face de moi.

— Je voulais simplement que tu saches que ce n'est pas moi qui aie dit à Audrey que tes parents étaient des fantômes.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le fait qu'il vienne de lui-même se justifier était étrange puisque jamais je n'aurais vu en lui celui qui avait « trahi » ce secret implicite.

— Hum... D'accord. Autre chose ?

— Non, c'est tout. Je n'avais juste pas envie que tu aies une mauvaise opinion de moi à cause de ça.

Encore plus étonnée que je l'avais vu s'asseoir, je le vis se relever et quitter le rayon de la bibliothèque où je m'étais installée. Depuis quand est-ce que Peter Mallister se souciait de ce que je pouvais penser de lui ? Sa visite révélait une fois de plus l'étrangeté du personnage. Peter n'agissait jamais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, et son imprévisibilité m'irritait.

En passant à mon tour les portes de l'antre du savoir, je me rendis cependant compte de quelque chose : la démarche de Peter était étrange, mais le fait qu'il ait pu penser que je le soupçonnais n'était en soi pas idiot. Mis à part lui, Lya et les professeurs, _personne_ ne savait pour mes parents. Et maintenant, j'avais une idée très précise de la personne qui avait pu avoir la langue trop pendue en présence de sa meilleure amie... _Tu ne mérites pas plus ta place à Serdaigle que Meredith, May... Il n'y avait que Lya pour avoir mis Audrey au courant !_ songeai-je avec ironie en m'éloignant dans le couloir.


	11. Chapitre 11

**LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

 **Secret n°11 :**

 _« Une erreur dans la recette n'est jamais irrattrapable pour un cuisiner. En revanche, pour vous... »_

.

* * *

.

 **\- 14 décembre 2007 -**

.

Comme toute affaire sentimentale soulevant les entrailles de Poudlard, les rumeurs concernant la mort de mes parents finirent par s'essouffler. Je sentais encore quelques regards sur moi lorsque je quittai prématurément la Grande Salle pour aller travailler dans mon dortoir mais, globalement, l'engouement qu'avait généré la révélation de mon secret s'était tassé. S'il n'y avait pas eu la bouderie de Meredith, la gêne de Lya et Audrey dès qu'on se retrouvait dans la même pièce et l'étrange manie qu'avait à présent Peter Mallister de me saluer dans les couloirs, on aurait presque pu dire que rien n'avait changé.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute mais, j'avais eu beau être mécontente lorsqu'Audrey s'était permis de dévoiler cette parcelle de ma vie au grand jour, maintenant que ma petite vie bien rangée retrouvait un semblant d'équilibre, ma rancœur envers elle s'amenuisait. Elle m'était même plus sympathique qu'auparavant depuis qu'elle n'osait plus me contredire durant nos séances de travail, qui s'effectuaient dans le silence le plus total.

Le projet n'en avançait que mieux : au début du mois de décembre, nous avions enfin reçu notre Filet du Diable que nous avions installé dans la serre souterraine du château, et nous nous relayions tous les deux jours pour nous en occuper. Le dossier avançait quant à lui à raison de deux heures à la bibliothèque tous les samedis durant lesquelles nous recherchions l'origine, l'histoire, l'évolution et les propriétés de notre plante, d'ores et déjà établies par les nombreux botanistes nous ayant précédé dans l'étude de ce sujet.

A la fin d'une de nos séances de travail, Audrey m'adressa même la parole pour bafouiller quelque chose que je ne compris pas mais dont le ton ne laissait pas de place au doute : c'étaient des excuses. Elles avaient été longues à venir, mais elles me firent l'effet d'une victoire militaire. Son mal-être et le fait qu'elle ait finalement reconnu que le droit de partager mon secret avec tout Poudlard ne lui appartenait pas faisaient déferler en moi une divine vague de satisfaction.

Celle-ci fut cependant de courte durée. Alors que je laissais Audrey s'en aller pendant que je me chargeais de remettre les livres en place dans leurs rayons respectifs, je surpris une conversation à mon propos parmi un groupe de Serdaigle de sixième année qui avait élu domicile pile devant les étagères réservées à la botanique.

— Avouez qu'elle est étrange, cette fille ! gloussait une petite rousse rondelette. Rien ne l'intéresse ! Je ne comprends même pas comment elle peut être amie avec Meredith Sheperd. Elles n'ont rien en commun !

Toujours cachée dans l'ombre, je serrai les dents. De quel droit cette imbécile se permettait de dire une telle chose ? Elle n'avait pas forcément tort, bien évidemment, mais tout de même ! J'avais horreur qu'on se permette de parler de moi dans mon dos et les derniers jours m'avaient déjà suffisamment mis à l'épreuve pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas.

— C'est vrai ! approuva l'un de ses amis, indifférent à la colère qui commençait à pulser dans mes veines. Sheperd cherche toujours à se mettre en avant, et elle c'est comme si elle essayait de devenir transparente ! Comme ses parents, en fait...

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en sortant de ma cachette. La comparaison était si bien trouvée que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'y répondre avec tout le cynisme dont je disposais. Sans leur prêter attention, je passai donc devant leur table en feignant une assurance dont j'étais totalement dépourvue, reposai les livres que j'avais à ranger et quittai la bibliothèque.

C'était sans compter sur Peter Mallister qui – je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! – était assis avec eux et se leva pour sortir à ma suite. Avec son endurance et ses grandes jambes, il n'eut aucun mal à parvenir à ma hauteur et il attrapa mon bras pour me forcer à m'arrêter.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à entendre ça... soupira-t-il. Ne les écoute pas, ils racontent n'importe quoi, en plus d'être dotés d'un tact inexistant...

J'haussai un sourcil et dévisageai longuement le jeune homme qui paraissait réellement être sincère. Quant à moi, je n'étais même pas touchée qu'il soit venu me voir. Non, j'étais juste perplexe.

— Euh... D'accord, finis-je par répondre. T'étais pas obligé de me courir après, hein ? Je m'en serais rendue compte toute seule.

— Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça quand on s'inquiète pour toi ? s'irrita Peter devant le ton blasé dont j'avais fait usage.

— Et toi, pourquoi tu réagis comme si on était amis et qu'il était de ton devoir de venir t'excuser pour ce qu'on dit tes imbéciles de copains ? Je m'en branle de ce qu'ils peuvent penser !

— Et de ce que je pense aussi, c'est ça ?

— Mais c'est toi qui as passé les six dernières années à m'ignorer et à me prendre de haut ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je te suis très reconnaissante ? Eh bien désolée, non, je ne le suis pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais été envers personne, et ce n'est pas avec toi que je vais commencer !

Un voile de peine glissa sur ses yeux gris et je me sentis un peu coupable, mais pas suffisamment pour lui présenter des excuses. Certainement fière de pouvoir enfoncer le clou à l'aide d'une réplique bien placée, je repris même la parole et lançai :

— C'est ça le truc, hein ? La vérité blesse et l'indifférence met en colère. Là, je te force à reconnaître qu'on n'a jamais été amis, et toi tu m'as forcée pendant six ans à voir à quel point j'étais insignifiante à tes yeux. On est quittes, tu ne crois pas ?

.

* * *

.

 **\- 15 décembre 2007 -**

.

— Salut, Maya.

Alors allongée sur mon lit, je me redressai aussitôt à l'entente de la voix de Meredith. Debout à côté de mon baldaquin, elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, geste qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise.

— Euh... Salut. Tu vas bien ?

Un sourire triste vint illuminer le visage de la blonde qui s'assit sur mon matelas sans même me demander si j'avais envie de lui parler. Bon, évidemment, je n'avais pas l'intention de la repousser. Et puis de toute façon, Meredith était comme ça. Elle prenait sans qu'on lui donne, et avec sa gueule d'ange, on lui passait tous ses caprices.

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça... Maya, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait la tête pendant tout un mois. Je ... Je me rends compte que c'était puéril de ma part maintenant que j'y repense. J'étais juste vexée que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour me confier ça, mais maintenant je comprends que tu avais tes raisons de ne rien dire.

Je me retins de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la véritable raison qui m'avait poussée à leur cacher ce secret depuis si longtemps. Que pouvait-elle comprendre à mes envies héroïques ? Rien. Rien de rien. Elle s'en serait moquée, c'est tout.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, lui assurai-je. Mais merci. Merci de me dire tout ça.

Meredith se mordit un instant la lèvre, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle hésitait à ajouter quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

— En fait, on ... on m'a dit que, hier, à la bibliothèque, certains sixièmes années avaient parlé à propos de notre amitié à toutes les deux...

Intérieurement, je levai les yeux au ciel. Peter ne pouvait-il pas se mêler de ce qui le regardait une bonne fois pour toutes ?

— Ils disaient qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on était amies, qu'on n'avait pas grand-chose en commun et je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes à penser que c'est vrai... C'est sûr qu'on a beaucoup changé depuis notre première année, mais on partage encore beaucoup ! On a tellement de souvenirs ensemble, de délires, de petits rituels...  
— Je n'ai pas accordé de crédit à leurs propos une seule seconde, la rassurai-je aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

Meredith se fendit d'un grand sourire et, timidement, me prit dans ses bras.

— Tu m'as manqué, May, chuchota-t-elle avec émotion.  
— Toi aussi, répartis-je aussitôt sans vraiment réfléchir.  
— On va dîner ? proposa-t-elle en se reculant. Je crève de faim !  
— Pars devant, je te rejoins dès que j'ai mis des chaussures.

La blonde sourit et s'exécuta tandis que je farfouillai sous mon lit à la recherche de mes vieilles bottines élimées que je n'avais jamais pensé à changer. Elles étaient à ma taille, alors pourquoi aurais-je été m'embêter à aller en acheter d'autres ?

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je les enfilai tout en repensant aux paroles de Meredith. Elles m'avaient touchée, je devais l'avouer. Cependant, à force de les repasser en boucle dans ma tête, je pris conscience de quelque chose. Elle avait raison, nous partagions nos souvenirs, nos anciens fou-rires et nos petites habitudes telles que le pique-nique près du lac, mais c'était tout. Notre amitié ne reposait que sur des choses passées ou bien si profondément établies que ni elle ni moi n'osions y toucher. Mais n'appartenait-il pas qu'à moi de donner un nouvel élan à notre relation ?

C'est ce dont je réussis à me convaincre alors que je trottinai pour la rattraper dans le couloir et, une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, je lâchai :

— Au fait, ça te dirais de venir à la maison avec Vicky pendant les vacances ? Maintenant que tu ne risques plus d'être choquée en voyant mes parents...

.

* * *

.

N'hésitez pas à me soumettre un avis, positif comme négatif !

.

 ** _Réponse à Aliena :_**

 _Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! J'essaie vraiment de travailler les petits détails comme les cours et les introspections de Maya, du coup je suis contente que le rendu "vie sorcière" te plaise ! :) J'espère que la suite continuera à le faire ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt._


	12. Chapitre 12

**LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

.

 **Secret n°12 :**

 _« Ayez confiance en vous. Ce n'est jamais de trop lorsqu'on cuisine. »_

.

* * *

.

 **\- 19 décembre 2007 -**

.

— J'aime pas les vacances.

Scandalisée par mes propos, Meredith daigna lever les yeux de la revue de mode qu'elle feuilletait depuis le départ du Poudlard Express.

— Tu déconnes ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. On nous offre deux semaines de liberté avec grasses matinées et soirées comme seules occupations, et toi tu oses te plaindre ?

— On m'offre deux semaines d'ennui avec les deux individus les plus chiants de la Terre, c'est loin d'être la même chose, répliquai-je amèrement.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop dure avec tes parents ? tenta prudemment Victoria qui, jusque là, n'avais suivi l'échange que distraitement.

J'eus envie de lui rappeler à quel point elle était difficile avec son père, mais ne le fis pas.

— Non. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre avec eux.

— La faute à qui, hein ? grommela Meredith. Si tu nous avais raconté que tes parents étaient des fantômes plus tôt, peut-être qu'on aurait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée !

Je poussai un soupir. Nous nous étions réconciliées, mais la blonde avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait d'avoir été gardée dans l'ignorance pendant si longtemps.

— Vous ne pourrez jamais vous faire à l'idée. Moi-même je viens de comprendre à quel point c'était pourri comme situation...

Meredith et Victoria échangèrent un regard exaspéré devant mon attitude, mais ne cherchèrent pas à me contredire.

— Tu es sûre qu'on ne va pas vous gêner si on s'incruste pour le réveillon ? me demanda pour la énième fois Victoria.

— Tu comptes me poser combien de fois la question avant d'accepter de croire ma réponse ? me moquai-je en dévisageant la métisse avec amusement.

— Au moins une fois de plus, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et reportai mon attention sur le train qui perdait progressivement de l'allure pour venir s'immobiliser à hauteur de la voie 9 ¾.

— Enfin ! s'enthousiasma Meredith en rangeant son magasine dans son sac à mains. Vous venez, les filles ?

Vicky et moi entreprîmes de ranger nos affaires tandis que la Serdaigle descendait déjà nos lourdes malles des filets à bagages à l'aide de sorts de lévitation parfaitement maîtrisés.

— Tu repars avec les Mallister ? me demanda-t-elle alors qu'on avançait à la queue-leu-leu dans les couloirs bondés du Poudlard Express.

— Non, pas cette fois. Susan viens me chercher.

— C'est qui Susan, déjà ?

— Sa cotutrice légale, répondit Victoria à ma place. Tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit, parfois ? s'agaça-t-elle.

— Pas souvent, non, répliqua Meredith en sautant à bas du train avec une grâce que j'étais bien incapable d'imiter. Bon, on se voit le 31, alors !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle disparut dans la foule. Nous la regardâmes s'éloigner puis Victoria ne résista pas à l'envie de me serrer dans ses bras avant d'aller rejoindre son père qui, la figure morne mais toujours fidèle au poste, l'attendait près de l'entrée magique du quai. De nouveau seule, j'ensorcelai ma valise pour qu'elle vole d'elle-même à mes côtés et pris une grande inspiration avant de m'aventurer dans la marée humaine à la recherche de Susan.

Il me fallut bien dix minutes pour la trouver et, en arrivant enfin devant elle, je compris rapidement pourquoi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ! m'exclamai-je en guise de salutation, les yeux fixés sur la chevelure autrefois rousse de Susan.

— Je les ai teints en brun, répondit inutilement la jeune femme. Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Bah euh... Disons que ça surprend. Tu n'aimais plus le roux ?

— Sérieusement, May' ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai _jamais_ aimé le roux. C'est Hannah qui m'a conseillé cette couleur.

— Hannah, c'est celle qui travaille à mi-temps au Chaudron Baveur, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça. Et elle sort avec ton prof de botanique, aussi, s'esclaffa Susan qui paraissait trouver la situation hilarante.

— Hein ? Avec Londubat ? Merlin, Susan, tu sais qu'il y a des choses qu'on préfère largement ignorer à propos de ses profs ?

Elle explosa franchement de rire et remit en place ses cheveux nouvellement bruns sur ses épaules.

— Prête à transplaner ? s'enquit-elle enfin.

— S'il le faut vraiment... soupirai-je, faussement dramatique.

— Tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu seras bien obligée de passer ton permis ? Tu ne vas pas te déplacer en Magicobus toute ta vie...

— Ah oui ? Dommage, c'est justement ce que je comptais faire !

Susan roula des yeux et m'empoigna fermement le bras tandis que je me préparai mentalement pour le transplanage. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, l'agitation de Kings Cross n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le lieu que Susan avait choisi pour atterrir était bien plus calme et, une fois ma nausée passée, je me rendis compte que nous nous trouvions dans la petite cour cachée derrière le Chaudron Baveur.

— On ne va pas chez moi ? m'étonnai-je.

— Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de te changer les idées avant qu'on y aille, m'expliqua-t-elle en m'entraînant à l'intérieur du bar où elle commanda familièrement deux Bièraubeurres à une blonde que j'identifiai comme étant Hannah.

— Tu as très bien fait, fis-je sincèrement en tentant comme je pouvais d'imaginer cette dernière aux côtés du professeur Londubat – une vision très étrange, je vous assure.

— Les premiers mois de cours ont été durs ? se désola Susan.

— Oh, pas tant que ça...

Je ne m'autorisais jamais à parler de Poudlard et de ses professeurs avec Susan. Je savais que les derniers souvenirs qu'elle en avait emportés n'étaient pas les meilleurs, et je ne voulais pas être celle qui les lui balancerait dans la face en osant me plaindre du château tout tranquille dans lequel j'avais la chance d'étudier.

— Flitwick me met juste la pression pour les études supérieures. Il est persuadé que je fais une erreur en me contentant de mes ASPICS et, tu me connais, je n'arrive pas vraiment à lui faire face. J'ai bien essayé pendant le rendez-vous d'orientation mais, depuis, il remet le sujet sur le tapis dès qu'il le peut... Et puis il y a aussi Groover qui a trouvé que ce serait rigolo de balancer à la face du monde que mes parents étaient des fantômes, alors je te dis pas le nombre de ragots dont j'ai été victime après...

Emportée par mon élan de confidences, je lui racontais tout. La dispute avec Meredith, l'incompréhension de Victoria, la discussion que j'avais surprise entre les Serdaigle de mon année, comment j'avais envoyé bouler Peter... Puis, comme toujours, j'en revins à mon sujet de plaidoiries préféré : mes parents. La rancœur que j'entretenais à leur égard, les lettres du Ministère, la maison que j'allais devoir garder, mes projets d'avenir compromis...

Et Susan m'écouta, compatit et me donna des conseils. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle savait exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour me canaliser, et ce depuis la première fois qu'elle m'avait emmenée hors de la maison pour qu'on fasse connaissance sans le regard inquisiteur de mes parents posé sur nous. Susan avait toujours été très perspicace, comprenant d'emblée que je n'étais ni touchée ni heureuse de la décision de mes parents d'être revenus après leur mort. Et même maintenant que je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la gamine de neuf ans que j'étais alors et qu'aucun contrat juridique ne nous liait plus, elle continuait à m'écouter avec la même patience. Rien que pour ça, elle méritait d'être l'unique personne au monde à qui je me confiais.

.

* * *

.

— Je suis rentrée ! m'exclamai-je en m'adonnant à mon petit rituel de lancer de chaussures et de sac à dos à travers l'entrée. Vous êtes où ?

Après deux bonnes heures à discuter au Chaudron Baveur, Susan avait finalement conclu qu'il valait mieux que je rentre avant que mes parents ne s'inquiètent et m'avait déposée devant chez moi avant de s'échapper chez elle où elle avait du ménage à faire. La maison était plongée dans le noir, et je m'empressai d'y remédier, allumant les lumières du salon qui émirent un gémissement de protestation alors que j'enclenchais l'interrupteur.

Mon père fut le premier à se montrer et, face au sourire qu'il arborait et qui semblait un instant le ramener à la vie, je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'imiter et de le laisser me serrer dans ses bras, plus pour le symbole que par réel réconfort. Ma mère ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter et elle répéta les mêmes gestes, m'assaillant de questions par millier comme elle savait si bien le faire.

— Tu nous as tellement manqué... finit-elle par conclure en m'enjoignant à m'asseoir avec eux sur le canapé.

Je souris, mais le cœur n'y était déjà plus. En réalité, plus mes absences s'accumulaient et plus les retours étaient douloureux. A chaque fois, je me demandais comment ils feraient pour supporter une éternité lorsque je ne serais plus là pour leur rappeler les raisons de leur choix. Il me paraissait évident qu'ils finiraient par sombrer dans la folie, enfermés tels qu'ils le seraient entre les quatre murs de notre misérable maison de banlieue. Et leur cacher cette interrogation devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, je me sentais d'humeur gentille, et je répondis patiemment à chacune de leurs interrogations, enjolivant un peu la réalité parfois, et dissimulant soigneusement tous les détails que je ne confierais jamais à personne d'autre qu'à Susan.

— Au fait ! me rappelai-je alors que la conversation tournait autour de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard que j'avais effectué avant les vacances en compagnie de Victoria et Meredith – ce qui ne nous était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps. Ça vous dérange si Meredith et Victoria viennent passer le réveillon avec nous ?

— Tu nous présenterais enfin ? triompha aussitôt ma mère, qui faisait des pieds et des mains depuis de longues années pour que j'amène mes deux amies à la maison.

— Bah, si vous êtes d'accord, oui...

.


	13. Chapitre 13

.

 **\- LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE -**

.

 **SECRET N°13**

 _« Faites attention : si vous faites une erreur dans la recette au début de celle-ci, cela risque d'endommager tout le reste de votre préparation.._. »

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 31 décembre 2007 -**

.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir en boîte avec nous ? me demanda Victoria, une lueur soucieuse brillant dans le fond de ses yeux noirs.  
— Je ne peux pas, mentis-je. Je dois ranger la maison, et ... et puis j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

Victoria eut une grimace désolée mais n'insista pas, se contentant d'enfiler sa vieille doudoune élimée et de nouer avec application une écharpe autour de son cou. A ses côtés, Meredith ajustait les pans de son manteau de feutre en me toisant du coin de l'œil. Contrairement à Vicky, il était évident qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je racontais. Elle avait très bien compris que j'aurais préféré les accompagner danser plutôt que de rester chez moi, mais elle ne chercha pas à me le faire reconnaître et se contenta de me claquer une bise sur la joue avant de sortir dans le froid de décembre. Victoria ne tarda pas à la suivre, non sans m'avoir serrée avec chaleur dans ses bras.

— Tu nous écris avant la fin des vacances ? me fit-elle promettre avant de descendre les quelques marches du perron.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement tout en fermant la porte contre le battant de laquelle je finis par m'appuyer en poussant un long soupir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Maya ? m'interpella ma mère depuis le salon.  
— J'arrive, répondis-je mollement en me redressant.

Lorsque je franchis le seuil du living-room, elle m'adressa un regard inquisiteur que je pris grand soin d'ignorer.

— Tu fais la tête ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton de reproche alors que je me laissai tomber entre elle et mon père sur le canapé.  
— Ça se voit tant que ça ? raillai-je.  
— Maya... s'exaspéra ma mère, irritée par mon comportement.  
— Quoi ? m'enflammai-je. C'est toi qui viens de passer la soirée à frôler l'impolitesse en snobant complètement Victoria et Meredith !

Jamais je n'avais songé à un scénario aussi foireux pour cette première rencontre. Sitôt les politesses d'usage échangées, le repas était devenu atrocement gênant, malgré les tentatives de Victoria pour détendre l'atmosphère et l'éducation bourgeoise impeccable de Meredith. Mes parents avaient passé le reste de la soirée à s'échanger des regards équivoques qui exprimaient toute la déception qu'ils ressentaient en découvrant les vraies personnalités de mes deux amies.

— Je ne les imaginais simplement pas comme ça, siffla ma mère en croisant les bras, énervée.

— Ce que ta Maman veut dire, c'est qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient plus... Enfin, moins différentes de toi, tu comprends ? intervint mon père.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez de comment elles sont réellement ? Vous n'avez même pas cherché à les connaître, vous vous êtes contentés de faire la gueule pendant tout le dîner !  
— Tu vas baisser d'un ton tout de suite, jeune fille ! s'exclama ma mère. Je te rappelle que c'est pour toi qu'on a accepté d'organiser cette soirée, alors...

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un jour dans ma bouche.

— Par Merlin, dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule... Tu rêves de les rencontrer depuis ma première année ! Et maintenant tu fais comme si c'était à moi d'être profondément reconnaissante que vous m'ayez accordé cette soirée alors que vous l'attendez depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard ! C'est d'une hypocrisie...  
— Je ne vais pas tolérer tes petits commentaires longtemps, Maya, je te préviens... fit ma mère en pointant un index furieux sur mon torse.  
— Oh, quel dommage, parce que j'ai véritablement l'intention de continuer à les utiliser !  
— Quelle ingratitude... Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi...  
— Évidemment. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'en parler, hein ? C'est plus fort que toi de toujours tout ramener à ça !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer ?  
— Vous ne pensez qu'à ça ! Qu'à cette pseudo reconnaissance que je suis censée avoir pour vous ! Mais vous avez réfléchi deux secondes à tous les problèmes que vous me causez ? À la merde noire dans laquelle je suis par votre faute ? Comment tu peux oser me trouver ingrate alors que tu es un concentré d'égoïsme à l'état pur ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout ramener à toi ! Si c'était pour passer une éternité à me rappeler à quel point je te déçois, tu aurais pu rester morte et tout le monde aurait été content !

Lorsque j'achevai ma tirade, des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais même pas comment les choses avaient autant pu déraper en quelques minutes. Certes, tout la soirée avait été un fiasco, mais si je m'étais contentée de fermer ma gueule et de dissimuler mes sentiments sous une couche d'indifférence comme je savais si bien le faire, je serais à présent dans mon lit, à écouter du Eurythmics à plein volume. Là, j'avais jeté des mots irrattrapables à la figure de mes parents, et la seule chose à laquelle j'étais encore capable de songer, c'était qu'il fallait que je me casse de là. _Et vite._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Une heure et un trajet en Magicobus plus tard, j'étais loin, à errer silencieusement sur le Chemin de Traverse, bondé en cette soirée de fête. J'allais et venais entre les groupes qui s'agitaient en musique ou sous les rires, si indifférents à ma présence que je pus leur dérober une bouteille de Vodka Féroce sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Mon butin en mains, j'allai m'isoler dans une rue plus éloignée du quartier sorcier et m'affalai contre un mur. Ma position était inconfortable et les pierres contre lesquelles j'étais appuyée humides, mais je ne cherchai pas à y remédier, me contentant de dévisser le bouchon de ma bouteille et d'avaler quelques gorgées de son contenu. La teneur en alcool me fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais me réchauffa si bien la gorge que je réitérai l'expérience à plusieurs reprises sans vraiment réfléchir.

Je descendis ainsi la moitié des 75 cl de Vodka dont je disposais avant de presser mon front contre les briques fraîches qui me servaient de dossier. Si j'en avais encore eu la force, j'aurais peut-être cherché à rejoindre Victoria et Meredith dans leur discothèque habituelle et dansé avec elles jusqu'à m'écrouler de fatigue sur le plancher de la piste, mais j'étais bien trop étourdie par l'alcool pour faire autre chose qu'y penser. Je n'étais capable que de rester là, blottie contre la pierre détrempée à ruminer mon incompréhension et la rancœur que je traînais avec moi depuis bien trop longtemps. Et boire, bien entendu.

Cependant, quelqu'un vint contrecarrer mes plans quelques minutes plus tard en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

— Tu bois toute seule maintenant, Reynolds ?  
— Ouais. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mais visiblement, tu n'as pas très envie de me laisser faire, répondis-je alors que Peter Mallister me prenait ma bouteille des mains et la portait à ses lèvres.  
— Goldstein et Sheperd ne sont pas avec toi ?  
— Quel fin limier ! Tu aurais pu penser qu'elles s'étaient glissées sous une cape d'invisibilité pour me tenir compagnie.

Peter s'esclaffa et me repassa la bouteille.

— Et toi, tu n'es pas censé passer le réveillon avec tes amis ? lui demandai-je après avoir bu, sans savoir si c'était l'alcool ou la solitude qui me poussait à lui taper la discute.  
— C'est une fête qu'on passe en famille, chez les Mallister, fit-il comme s'il avait s'agit d'une évidence.  
— Oh, excuse-moi. C'est vrai que toute ta famille est à nos côtés depuis le début de cette conversation. Comment ais-je pu ne pas la voir !  
— Même bourrée, tu es toujours aussi cynique.  
— Ça t'étonne ?  
— Non. Ça me fait rire.  
— Tant mieux. Et je ne suis pas bourrée, je te ferais dire.

Maladroitement je me remis sur pieds, lui laissant la bouteille à présent presque vide avant de commencer à m'éloigner. Mais je n'eus pas fait quatre mètres que je manquai de m'effondrer au sol en chancelant.

— Tu as en effet l'air très sobre, Reynolds, commenta Peter, resté assis contre le mur.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur sans me retourner et me remis à marcher, tentant du mieux que je pouvais de garder mon équilibre. Je parvins à atteindre l'angle de la rue, mais la tête me tourna alors tellement que je fus reconnaissante - Merlin que je haïssais ce mot ! - à Peter de m'attraper par la taille pour me maintenir contre lui avec fermeté et m'éviter de chuter.

— Ça t'arrive jamais de lâcher l'affaire, Peter ? demandai-je au jeune homme qui m'emmenait de force je ne savais où.  
— Et toi ? Ça t'arrive jamais de reconnaître que tu as besoin d'aide ?  
— Non. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.  
— Tant mieux, c'est pas ce que j'avais l'intention de te donner. Je pensais plutôt à une potion contre la gueule de bois.

Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un rire et abandonnai toute résistance. Après tout, je pourrais toujours l'envoyer balader un autre jour. Ce soir-là, j'étais bien trop faible pour ça.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **1er janvier 2008.**

.

Le lendemain, c'est sans trop de surprise que je m'éveillai dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, un mal de crâne pas possible m'étreignant le crâne.

— Bien dormi, Reynolds ? s'enquit Mallister lorsqu'il vit que je commençai à remuer.  
— Mouais. Où est-ce qu'on est ? fis-je en papillonnant des yeux pour parvenir à distinguer une sorte de cave éclairée par deux soupiraux.  
— Au Ravenclaw's Squat.

Je gloussai - il fallait croire que les effets de la Vodka Féroce étaient tenaces !

— C'est toi qui as trouvé ce nom ?  
— Malheureusement oui.  
— C'est pourri.  
— Merci.

Tant bien que mal, je m'assis sur le matelas qui m'avait servi de couchage et portai une main à mes tempes douloureuses.

— Tu m'avais pas dit que tu me donnerais...  
— Une potion contre la gueule de bois ? Si, c'est ce que j'ai dis. Mais uniquement si tu me racontes ce qu'il t'as pris de te bourrer comme ça hier soir.  
— Très bien, si c'est comme ça, je me passerais de ton aide, soupirai-je en me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller à moitié éventré.  
— Sérieusement, Maya, s'exaspéra Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
— C'est pas un peu hypocrite de m'exiger de te raconter une telle chose, Monsieur Le - réveillon - est - une - fête - familiale - mais - ça - ne - m'empêche - pas - de - me - promener - dans - les - rues - glauques - du - Chemin - de - Traverse - avant - qu'il - soit - minuit ?

Le Serdaigle poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à qui il manquait un bras.

— Avale cette foutue potion, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux. On verra le reste après.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Réponse à Aliena : « C'est vraiment en me demandant comment devenir un fantôme peut impacter son entourage qu'est née cette histoire, alors je cherche vraiment à pousser le truc jusqu'au bout, comme tu le dis si bien ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas. »


	14. Chapitre 14

.

.

 **LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

.

 **Secret n°14 :**

 _« Une bonne mayonnaise, c'est celle qui attire encore plus le regard que vos aliments. Mettez-là en avant. »_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 4 janvier 2008 -**

.

Evidemment, je n'avais pas raconté à Peter la réelle raison de la dispute qui m'avait opposée à mes parents. J'avais enjolivé la réalité, lui disant simplement qu'ils avaient mal pris le fait que je veuille habiter seule dès la fin de l'été et que les choses avaient dégénéré, me poussant à prendre la fuite. Et je devais avoir réussi à être plutôt convaincante puisqu'il n'avait pas posé plus de questions et avait rempli la part du marché silencieux que nous avions passé, à savoir me dire ce que _lui_ faisait sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il était censé passer la soirée avec sa famille.

Du peu que j'en avais compris, ses parents lui reprochaient déjà depuis plusieurs mois son manque d'implication dans leur vie de famille et, pour leur faire les pieds, Peter avait décidé de foutre le camp pendant quelques heures. Ne m'étant jamais douté de l'ambiance familiale plutôt tendue qui se cachait derrière les manières impeccables de Mr Mallister, les sourires forcés de Keryann, la gentillesse de Lya et la froideur de Peter, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de les fixer un à un lorsqu'ils étaient venus me chercher pour m'emmener à Kings Cross, comme à chaque rentrée.

Si le reste de la famille avait été surpris des relations plus cordiales – voire amicales, même si le terme me faisait grimacer – que j'entretenais avec Peter, personne n'avais fait le moindre commentaire. À vrai dire, ses parents n'avaient même pas semblé le remarquer, et Lya s'était contenté d'un sourire ingénu alors que je me glissais entre elle et son frère sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture.

En revanche, une qui ne manqua pas de le repérer fut Meredith qui semblait plus froide que d'ordinaire lorsque je la rejoignis dans le compartiment où elle avait élu domicile avec Victoria. Comme à son habitude, elle avait dû scruter mon arrivée en compagnie des Mallister depuis la fenêtre du train et s'apercevoir que, contrairement à ce à quoi nous l'avions habituée, Peter et moi nous parlions. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se garda de toute remarque, se contentant de prendre en charge ma malle pour la ranger avec la sienne et celle de Vicky.

— Tu ne m'as pas écris... me reprocha d'ailleurs cette dernière en me considérant d'un air faussement réprobateur tandis que je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

— Désolée... Ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit, mentis-je.

En réalité, je m'étais bel et bien souvenu que je lui avais promis de lui donner de mes nouvelles avant notre retour à Poudlard, mais à chaque fois que j'avais tenté de commencer une lettre, je m'étais rendue compte que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que mes parents avaient parus déçus des amies que je m'étais faites et que leur réaction nous avait conduits en plein dans une immense dispute ! Même si elle devait s'en douter au vu de la tronche de six pieds de longs que ma mère avait tiré pendant les trois quarts du repas, je me refusai à lui confier une telle chose. Et, un secret ne venant jamais seul, je n'avais donc pas pu lui décrire l'ambiance tendue qui avait rythmé les derniers jours de nos vacances. La seule avec qui j'en avais parlé était Susan, qui avait été d'excellent conseil, me disant de ne pas m'en faire, d'engager la conversation avec mes parents que si je savais par avance quoi leur dire et me promettant que, de toute façon, les choses finiraient par s'arranger.

— C'est pas grave, m'assura la métisse. Partie d'échecs ? me proposa-t-elle, ses reproches déjà oubliés.

— Tu vas encore me battre... soupirai-je, les échecs étant une discipline que je ne parvenais pas à m'approprier.

— Justement, ça remontra mon ego que Jim piétine dès que je joue avec lui.

Je m'esclaffai et, tout en jetant un regard à Meredith qui faisait mine de lire son manuel de métamorphoses sans nous prêter attention, je m'assis aux côtés de Victoria qui plaçait les pions sur son échiquier.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 20 janvier 2008 -**

.

— Tu ne manges pas avec Meredith, Maya ? s'étonna la voix de Chloé deux semaines plus tard, alors que je dînais avec pour seule compagnie _Le Poète_ de Michael Connelly.

— Elle est à son entraînement de Quidditch, répondis-je d'un ton détaché tandis qu'elle s'asseyait face à moi.

— Oui, mais d'habitude tu l'attends toujours, objecta-t-elle.

Je poussai un soupir en refermant mon livre. Malgré sa timidité, la brune était quelqu'un de diablement observateur, et il était difficile de lui cacher quoi-que-ce-soit.

— Elle m'évite un peu, ces derniers temps, lui confiai-je donc, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas. Alors je ne pense pas que ça la dérangera.

Même si elle continuait à m'adresser la parole comme si de rien n'était, je sentais bien que Meredith était de plus en plus distante. Et la raison n'était pas bien difficile à trouver... Depuis le réveillon, Peter semblait penser que nous étions amis et venait régulièrement me parler, que ça soit dans les couloirs, dans la salle commune ou pendant les repas.

Au début, j'avais pensé que Meredith finirait par comprendre d'elle-même que je ne ressentais absolument rien pour Peter et que le fait qu'il me parle ne changeait donc rien à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer entre eux, mais la blonde était visiblement plus attachée à lui qu'elle ne daignait le montrer. D'autant plus que, même lorsqu'elle se trouvait à mes côtés, Peter ne lui adressait jamais plus qu'un signe de tête ou, dans ses bons jours, une brève salutation.

Extérieurement, je ne laissais rien paraître, mais ce nouvel état des choses me troublait. Entre Peter qui s'immisçait dans ma vie sans que je n'éprouve plus le besoin de le repousser et Meredith qui en sortait à reculons, je ne comprenais plus grand-chose. Il fallait croire que, finalement, la révélation d'Audrey n'avait pas fini de faire évoluer les choses...

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 3 février 2008 -**

.

— Pique-nique ? proposa Victoria à la sortie d'un de nos nombreux cours de botanique.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'écria Meredith. On se les pèle !

— Oui, mais il fait beau, insista la brune. Quelques petits sortilèges, et on sera calées !

— Sans moi, désolée, s'excusa la Serdaigle en s'éclipsant au petit trop pour rattraper Audrey et Lya qui remontaient vers le château.

— Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Vicky avec un sourire carnassier. Toi et moi, on va enfin pouvoir parler... Vas t'installer, je m'occupe de la bouffe.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son engouement et m'exécutai. Victoria avait l'air si excitée que je n'avais pas le cœur de lui refuser une petite discussion. Surtout qu'elle était la seule amie qu'il me restait réellement maintenant que Meredith s'éloignait peu à peu et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer à être froide avec Peter dans l'espoir que la blonde cesse de m'en vouloir.

— De quoi tu voulais parler ? m'enquis-je une fois qu'elle fut de retour avec des sandwichs préparés par les elfes au service de Poudlard.

— Meredith, répondit-elle aussitôt, la bouche pleine. Tu as essayé de lui parler pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe réellement avec Mallister ?

— Plein de fois, soupirai-je. Mais elle n'a même pas l'air d'être prête à admettre qu'elle m'en veut pour quelque chose ! Je pourrais lui expliquer en long et en large qu'elle peut se garder son Peter qu'elle ne m'écouterait même pas et nierait tout en bloc !

— Moi je comprends même pas pourquoi elle t'en veut, me confia la Poufsouffle. Vous ne faites que parler, c'est pas comme si tu lui roulais des patins à juste devant elle !

— Merlin m'en préserve ! grimaçai-je. Tu imagines ?

— Assez bien, oui.

Je lui envoyai un regard scandalisé et elle éclata de rire avant de mordre avec énergie dans son déjeuner.

— Fais pas cette tête, May ! C'est pas toi qui me donne cette impression, c'est Mallister.

— Comment ça ?

— Ben, avoue quand même qu'il agit bizarrement... Il t'a pas calculée pendant 5 ans, et maintenant il vient te parler dès qu'il en a l'occasion ! C'est pas vraiment un comportement normal quand tu veux être _ami_ avec quelqu'un...

— Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu sous-entends ?

— Tu sais parfaitement que ce je sous-entends.

Je poussai un soupir agacé devant le sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire qu'elle m'adressait et m'appuyai contre le tronc de notre arbre en croisant les bras. En romantique inavouée que j'étais, j'avais déjà songé aux potentiels sentiments plus qu'amicaux que Peter pourrait avoir pour moi. Mais d'une il ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, et de deux : pourquoi s'intéresser à moi lorsqu'il était évident pour la quasi-totalité de la Tour des Serdaigle qu'il plaisait à Meredith ?

— Franchement ma vieille, laisse couler.

Je levai un regard interrogateur sur Victoria qui rognai à présent le trognon d'une pomme en fixant le lac gelé qui nous faisait face.

— Arrête de te torturer les méninges pour Meredith, explicita-t-elle en jetant son cadavre de fruit au loin. Pour une fois qu'un mec n'est pas aux pieds de Son Altesse, fonce.

.

.


	15. Chapitre 15

.

Un quinzième chapitre qui arrive très vite, puisqu'il est déjà publié depuis plusieurs semaines sur les autres sites. J'oublie un peu celui-ci ces derniers temps, désolée... x)

Merci aux quelques âmes charitables qui me laissent leur avis ! J'ai beau mettre trente ans à répondre, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **SECRET N°15**

 _« Ne restez pas fermés aux conseils d'autrui. C'est de la pluralité des avis et de la reconnaissance de l'erreur que naissent les plus grandes recettes. »_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 16 février 2008 -**

.

— Tu as encore glandé tout l'après-midi ? s'enquit la voix de Peter à la fin d'une journée particulièrement épuisante où j'avais trouvé refuge dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée de notre salle commune.

— J'ai eu cours, je te signale, grommelai-je en me redressant en une position plus convenable. Et puis cette place est bien trop souvent occupée pour que je laisse passer l'occasion de m'y avachir.

Peter éclata de rire et me força à me pousser pour s'asseoir à mes côtés dans le fauteuil bien trop petit pour deux. Notre proximité me fit rougir et je détournai la tête en maudissant pour la énième fois Victoria de m'avoir sous-entendu l'idée que Peter était sûrement intéressé par moi. Même si ce n'était pas mon cas, la potentialité que je puisse lui plaire m'avait comme retourné le cerveau, et je n'arrivais plus à me retrouver en sa compagnie sans y penser. C'est amusant de voir comment les quelques mots jetés avec légèreté par la Poufsouffle s'étaient immiscés dans mon esprit jusqu'à venir me faire attendre que Peter tente quelque chose de plus qu'amical à mon égard. Je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui, mais j'avais envie qu'il en ait pour moi et cela m'effrayait.

— Sérieusement Maya, quand comptes-tu te mettre à réviser tes ASPICS ?

— Pas avant le mois de mai, rétorquai-je catégoriquement. Non mais sérieusement, les exams sont dans quatre mois, je vais pas me mettre à réviser maintenant ! On n'a même pas terminé le programme.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas chez mes camarades de maison, c'était bien leur sérieux. Le second semestre était à peine entamé que, déjà, sur le tableau d'affichage de notre salle commune si tranquille, les plannings de révision, heures de soutien et pétitions pour protester contre les trop cours plages d'ouverture de la bibliothèque se multipliaient. Toutes mes camarades de chambre, Meredith y compris, avaient déjà commencé à réorganiser leurs cours, voire à les ficher soigneusement au moyen d'encres de toutes les couleurs pour mettre à profit leur mémoire visuelle.

— Justement, autant t'y prendre maintenant, ça te fera moins à réviser à la dernière minute.

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré et m'extirpai difficilement de mon étroite position sur le fauteuil.

— Autant aller travailler dans mon dortoir alors ! fis-je avec un sourire hypocrite avant de tourner les talons et de gravir les quelques marches qui menaient au dit dortoir.

A l'intérieur, assise sur son lit, Chloé parlait toute seule de la troisième révolte des Gobelins, jetant de temps à autre un regard alarmé au parchemin qu'elle tenait dans les mains lorsqu'elle avait un doute sur ce qu'elle déblatérait. Désabusée, je la regardai faire un instant avant de l'interrompre :

— En fait je suis véritablement la seule Serdaigle qui n'a pas commencé à réviser pour ses ASPICS, c'est ça ? lançai-je moqueusement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi stressée à propos de ces stupides examens de fin d'études ? Tu sais bien qu'on va tous les avoir !

La jeune fille sursauta et releva brusquement la tête du parchemin qu'elle analysait auparavant avec minutie.

— Oh, tu m'as fait peur Maya... Oui, je sais, mais bon : je ne peux pas me permettre de les louper.

— Chloé... Tu n'as jamais eu moins qu'un Acceptable en sept ans de scolarité, les profs t'adorent, et tu maîtrises presque tous les éléments du programme, énumérai-je patiemment. Ça devrait suffire à te dégoter un stage pour cet été et une formation pour l'année prochaine, tu ne crois pas ?

— Ça te va bien de dire ça. On dirait que tu as complètement abandonné l'idée de poursuivre tes études ! C'est normal que tu te fiches des notes que tu vas avoir...

— J'ai jamais eu envie de poursuivre mes études, la démentis-je doucement en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Pour quoi faire ? Suivre les conseils de Flitwick et entamer une carrière au Ministère ? Très peu pour moi. J'ai des ambitions autrement plus exaltantes que de passer les cinquante prochaines années de ma vie derrière un bureau à huiler une machine si déconnectée de la réalité qu'elle flotte au-dessus des problèmes qu'elle est censée résoudre.

— Si tu raisonnes comme ça, aussi... Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas, mais j'ai les aptitudes pour le faire et, qui sait, il y a sûrement des tas de postes intéressants au Ministère dont on a simplement jamais entendu parler ! Et puis c'est important de pouvoir assurer ses arrières, non ?

 _Mes arrières ou celles de mes parents et de l'avenir du secret magique ?_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser amèrement dans mon fort intérieur.

— Si tu le dis.

— D'ailleurs, Flitwick a beau te voir faire carrière au Ministère, toutes les formations ne mènent pas qu'à ça ! Avec les notes que t'as en études des moldus, tu pourrais te lancer dans une licence de communication ou de commerce inter-monde, et monter ta propre boîte ou ton propre magasin ! Genre une librairie qui ferait connaître aux sorciers les plus grands ouvrages moldus, toi qui passe ta vie à lire !

L'excitation de Chloé me fit rire doucement et c'est un peu moins défaitiste qu'au début de notre conversation que je lui répondis :

— Elles existent vraiment, tes licences ?

— Tu n'as jamais daigné regarder les prospectus que Flitwick nous distribue, hein ? sourit-elle en se levant pour aller ouvrir l'armoire où étaient rangées ses affaires.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une pile de brochures qui vantaient les mérites de telle ou telle formation. Après les avoir rapidement passés en revue, elle eut une exclamation de victoire et m'en tendit deux.

— Normalement, il y a tout dessus. Et sinon, à la bibliothèque, il y a un rayon entier réservé aux témoignages des anciens élèves sur leur parcours professionnel.

Avec un dernier sourire, Chloé se replongea dans ses révisions, me laissant mi-perplexe mi-amusée, les deux prospectus dans les mains.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 1er mars 2008 -**

.

— Je rêve ou Maya Reynolds, militante antisystème depuis sa naissance, est actuellement au rayon orientation de la bibliothèque, en train de feuilleter l'annuaire des formations version rentrée 2019 ?  
s'esclaffa la voix de Victoria dans mon dos alors que, suivant les conseils de Chloé, je tentais de m'intéresser aux éventuelles études auxquelles je pouvais prétendre après mes ASPICS.  
— Non, tu ne rêves pas. Mais reste discrète, s'il-te-plait. Je tiens à ma réputation, plaisantai-je alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir à mes côtés, à même le sol.  
— Je suis contente pour toi, Maya. Sincèrement. Si tu as enfin trouvé ta voie, c'est bien.  
— N'accélère pas les choses, tu veux ? Je suis encore en réflexion.

Vicky éclata de rire devant ma mauvaise foi. Pourtant, je ne mentais pas. Depuis ma conversation avec Chloé, j'explorais le champ des possibles, découvrais la multitude de parcours que le monde magique abritait et que je n'avais jamais soupçonnés et commençais à me dire que poursuivre mes études était en réalité une sage décision.

Ce sentiment s'était d'ailleurs amplifié lorsque le premier versement de l'aide dont je bénéficiais de la part du Ministère pour gérer la situation avec mes parents avait été effectué. La somme était si faible en comparaison à la couverture totale à laquelle j'avais le droit en tant que mineure que j'avais difficilement réalisé qu'un poste non-qualifié ne serait probablement jamais suffisant pour subvenir à mes besoins et obligations.

— Et toi, ça va ? demandai-je à Victoria en sortant de mes réflexions. Tu as l'air fatiguée...  
— Oh, je me suis couchée tôt ce matin, c'est tout, répondit-elle évasivement. Les Poufsouffle sont loin d'être aussi sérieux que les Serdaigle, tu sais...

Je pouffai.

— Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai des devoirs à rattraper, du coup. On se retrouve après le dîner si tu veux ?  
— Ça marche, à tout à l'heure ! lui lançai-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas peut-être un peu moins léger qu'à l'ordinaire.  
— Elle a une petite mine, hein ?

En me tournant vers l'extrémité du rayon, je découvris Meredith qui examinait les fourches inexistantes de ses cheveux d'un air distrait. Décidant d'adopter un air naturel en dépit des relations tendues que nous entretenions depuis la rentrée, je lui demandai :

— Ouais. Tu sais quelque chose ?  
— Je ne devrais pas, admit la blonde, gênée. Mais oui.

D'un regard curieux, je l'incitai à poursuivre.

— Le soir du réveillon, quand on est parties en boîte toutes les deux, elle s'est comme qui dirait bourré la gueule...

 _Elle n'a pas été la seule_ , pensa sournoisement ma conscience.

— Du coup j'ai dû la ramener chez elle et, quand j'ai rangé ses clés dans l'entrée après l'avoir mise au lit, j'ai trouvé des analyses en provenance de Ste Mangouste.  
— Elle est malade ?! m'alarmai-je aussitôt.  
— Non, non ! C'est son père a chopé un truc. J'ai pas bien compris ce que c'était, mais c'est pas bon. Si ça continue comme ça, il va bientôt devoir être interné pour de bon à l'hôpital.

Incrédule, je dévisageai Meredith.

— Mais... balbutiai-je. P-Pourquoi elle nous l'a pas dit ?  
— C'est une vraie question ça, Maya ? répliqua vertement Meredith.

Gênée, je me mordis la lèvre. Sur ce plan, la Serdaigle avait raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de me demander pourquoi Victoria gardait ses problèmes pour elle alors que, pendant plus de six ans, je m'étais tue quant à ma situation familiale.

Un temps interminable s'écoula, puis Meredith se racla la gorge et reprit la parole :

— Tu connais Vicky. Elle a pas voulu nous inquiéter avec ses problèmes alors elle a tout gardé pour elle, dit-elle avant de s'interrompre. Comme toi, quoi, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.  
— Non, rétorquai-je abruptement.  
— Non quoi ? répéta Meredith sans comprendre.  
— Pas comme moi. Je l'ai pas gardé pour moi parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Je voulais juste qu'on ne s'apitoie pas sur mon sort.

Ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg des raisons pour lesquelles je ne leur avait rien dit avant qu'Audrey ne le fasse pour moi, mais je ne me voyais pas expliquer à Meredith que garder une partie de ma vie cachée me plaisait. C'était bien trop ridicule pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à rire, or c'est tout ce que je souhaitais éviter.

— C'est du pareil au même ! s'agaça Meredith. La conclusion que j'en tire de mon côté ne change pas, que ça soit pour toi ou pour Victoria !  
— Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cette conclusion ?

Meredith ouvrit la bouche, sembla chercher ses mots puis, lassée, la referma et se détourna.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça n'a _plus_ d'importance.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et, impuissante, je la vis quitter la bibliothèque sans être fichue de me lever pour la rattraper.

— C'est moi qui ne comprends rien, fus-je forcée d'admettre une fois seule dans mon rayon, pitoyablement assise par terre, le magasine toujours ouvert sur mes genoux.

.

.

* * *

.

La suite ? ... euh ... quand elle aura dépassé le stade embryonnaire !

.


	16. Chapitre 16

.

.

 **SECRET N°16**

 _« Battez votre mayonnaise avec douceur mais fermeté. C'est ce qui lui fera adopter la bonne consistance. »_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **\- 5 avril 2008 -**

.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui parler, Vicky ? m'agaçai-je lors du premier week-end d'avril, voyant la Poufsouffle lorgner du côté de Meredith qui se prélassait dans le parc en compagnie d'Audrey et de Lya.

— À chaque fois que je vais la voir, elle abrège, répondit Victoria d'une voix peinée. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous vu que vous refusez et l'une et l'autre de m'en parler, je savais qu'elle t'en voulait pour quelque chose. Mais moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, alors pourquoi elle me fuit ?!

 _Parce que c'est Meredith_ , fus-je tentée de répondre. Mais je me tus. Je voyais bien que la distance que Meredith instaurait désormais définitivement entre elle et nous blessait Victoria et, même si je n'en pensais pas moins, je ne souhaitais pas envenimer les choses. Et puis à quoi bon, de toute façon ? Depuis notre conversation à la bibliothèque, la blonde semblait avoir tout à fait abandonné l'idée d'être amie avec Vicky et moi.

 _« Ça n'a plus d'importance »_ , avait-elle déclaré en partant. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait plus d'importance ? Ce qu'elle avait pu penser en comprenant que nous lui cachions des choses ou notre amitié ? Ne pas savoir me rendait dingue. Mais j'étais trop lâche pour aller la voir et mettre les choses au clair. Je préférais lâcher prise et laisser le temps faire.

— Je ne sais pas, Vicky, répondis-je plutôt. Je suppose qu'il faut lui laisser le temps et que, tôt ou tard, elle finira par revenir. Tu te souviens quand tu t'étais mise à sortir avec Gabriel Hopkins en cinquième année ? Bah tu avais fait la même chose : tu avais complètement changé, tu ne traînais plus avec les mêmes personnes et, avec Meredith, on se disait que tu ne voulais plus de nous comme amies. Et pourtant tu es revenue !

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Victoria et elle attrapa ma main en signe de remerciement.

— C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle. Tu dois avoir raison.

Puis, après un instant de silence, elle ajouta :

— Heureusement que tu es là, toi ! T'es une vraie amie.

Elle ne le vit pas parce qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, mais sa dernière phrase me fit grimacer. Non, je n'étais pas une bonne amie. J'étais une bonne menteuse, c'était loin d'être la même chose. Je la rassurais par rapport à Meredith, mais dans le fond je n'étais même pas convaincue par ce que je racontais. Je me contentais de mentir pour qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter. Pour faire illusion encore quelques temps. Pour prétendre une dernière fois avant d'abandonner comme l'avait fait Meredith.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 22 avril 2008 -**

.

Quand je lui annonçai que j'avais pris la décision de préparer une licence de communication entre les mondes magique et moldu, les yeux de Flitwick se mirent à briller de fierté. Bien qu'un peu déçu de voir que je me contenterai sans aucun changement d'avis possible d'un diplôme qui était bien en-dessous de mes capacités intellectuelles, le fait que j'ai suivi ses conseils – enfin, ceux de Chloé – et ait remis en question mon refus de poursuivre mes études le mettait dans une joie qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler.

Tout à son enthousiasme, il me garda dans son bureau bien plus longtemps que prévu pour me féliciter et me fournir tout un tas de documents complémentaires qu'il s'était retenu de me remettre jusque là. Lorsque je quittai son bureau, me débarrasser d'eux en les jetant dans le feu de la salle commune fut la première chose que je fis avant d'aller me vautrer sur un des canapés, le seul fascicule que j'avais conservé en main.

Celui-là, je ne pouvais m'en séparer : il s'agissait du document que je devais fournir en pièce jointe à l'ISFS, l'Institut Sorcier des Formations du Supérieur, afin qu'ils puissent examiner mon dossier et déterminer si, oui ou non, ils pensaient que j'avais le potentiel et le niveau pour étudier le programme que j'avais demandé. Une sélection qui m'écœurait – qui étaient-ils pour me juger ? – mais que je m'efforçais de ne pas remettre en question.

M'installant en tailleur sur le sofa, je plaçai le parchemin sur mes genoux et, d'un rapide regard, balayai les champs qu'ils me demandaient de remplir. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait de questions simples, dont les réponses étaient presque automatiques. Nom, prénom, date de naissance, niveau scolaire autant de requêtes pour lesquelles je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. Mais après, les choses se corsaient.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous motive à faire cette formation ? lut Peter par-dessus mon épaule lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il vint me rejoindre pour savoir comment mon entretien s'était passé. Bah pourquoi tu n'as rien répondu ? C'est facile comme question, non ?

Je lui jetai un regard désabusé.

— Facile ? Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas facile ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que je leur raconte ? Que je cherche à me construire un putain d'avenir et que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de leur adresser un dossier pour ça ?

— C'est légitime qu'ils cherchent à savoir ce qui te motive ! Ils se demandent pourquoi tu as choisi leur formation et pas une autre...

Me désintéressant de ses paroles, je poussai un soupir et me détournai. Sa vision des choses était bien évidemment plus mature et réfléchie que la mienne, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver très hypocrite également. Lui qui agissait toujours sous Merlin savait quelle impulsion et ne donnait jamais d'explications qualifiait de « légitime » une telle question ? C'était Sainte Mangouste qui se fichait de Saint Oswald !

— Dans tous les cas, que leur question soit utile ou non, il faut bien que j'y réponde, repris-je. Et correctement. Je m'en occuperais à la bibliothèque demain, c'est trop bruyant ici.

Mettant mes paroles à exécution, je pliai soigneusement le formulaire et le rangeai dans mon sac. Tandis que Peter sortait de quoi écrire du sien et vaquait à ses occupations, je m'emparai de _L'Étranger_ de Camus que Susan m'avait envoyé il y a peu en pensant qu'il me plairait et me plongeai dans ma lecture. J'engloutis la première moitié du bouquin sans m'en rendre compte et m'apprêtai à faire de même avec la seconde lorsque Peter m'interrompit en me demandant :

— Tu n'aurais pas vu Lya ? Je voudrais lui demander si elle veut signer la lettre pour mes parents.

Faisait totalement fi de la première partie de sa phrase, je cessai de lire pour me concentrer sur la deuxième.

— Mais tu ne faisais pas la gueule à tes parents aux dernières nouvelles ? fis-je, un sourcil froncé.

Peter haussa les épaules et appliqua soigneusement la cire pour cacheter son enveloppe.

— Si.

— Et tu leur écris quand même ?

— Bah, ce sont mes parents... répondit-il comme si cela justifiait tout. Ils veulent savoir comment je vais, c'est normal.

Puis, comprenant ce que ma réaction impliquait, il releva vivement la tête et me dévisagea.

— Me dis pas que tu n'as pas parlé aux tiens depuis votre dispute du réveillon quand même ?! Ils t'ont envoyé au moins six lettres ! Je sais bien que tu leur en veux pour ne pas comprendre que tu n'as pas envie de passer le reste de ta vie avec eux, mais quand même !

Il paraissait à la limite de l'indignation, incapable de comprendre mon comportement. Ce qui était assez normal compte tenu du peu qu'il en savait. Si le seul problème de mes parents avait été leurs réticences sur le besoin d'indépendance qui criait au fond de moi, je ne leur en aurait jamais voulu aussi longtemps. Mais là, je voulais qu'ils comprennent ce que je ressentais. Qu'ils comprennent que devenir des fantômes par amour pour moi était tout sauf un cadeau. Et qu'ils s'excusent.

Mais rien à faire. Dans leurs lettres, ils se contentaient de prendre de mes nouvelles et de me demander de leur répondre. J'avais beau les parcourir en long et en large, je ne trouvais jamais rien qui s'apparente de près ou de loin à une remise en cause ou à une tentative de me comprendre.

— Maya... ! s'exaspéra Peter en voyant que je ne l'écoutais plus.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, fis-je sèchement. Tu ne comprends pas la situation avec mes parents, et c'est normal. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire adopter ton point de vue, parce que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est d'être la fille de fantômes trop imbus d'eux-mêmes pour se mettre à la place des autres.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu dure, Maya ? Tu es toujours là à critiquer tes parents, à dire qu'ils ne se mettent pas à ta place, mais est-ce que toi tu te mets à la leur ?

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie en me levant, l'énervement commençant à faire courir des fourmis dans mes jambes.

— Évidemment que je me suis déjà mise à leur place ! répliquai-je, au bord de l'explosion. Plein de fois même ! Et la seule conclusion à laquelle j'arrive, c'est qu'il faut vraiment être très con pour faire un truc pareil !

— De quoi, revenir t'épauler ? ricana Peter d'un ton faussement moqueur. C'est vrai que ça ne leur a pas demandé une seule once de courage ou de réflexion...

— Mais tu te prends pour qui avec des grands airs ?! beuglai-je pour de bon. Tu te crois malin avec tes conseils à deux balles ? _« Oh, Maya, mets toi à leur place... »_ , le singeai-je méchamment. Parce que toi tu essaies de te mettre à la mienne, peut-être ? Tu essaies de comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir des parents qui nient tout, même le fait d'être mort ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as même jamais essayé ! T'es juste comme tous les autres, à penser que je dois être vraiment flattée d'avoir des parents qui m'aiment autant ! Mais où est-ce que tu les vois mes parents, toi ? Ce ne sont que des pâles copies de ceux que j'avais avant ! Les vrais, ils sont morts sous mes yeux quand j'avais neuf ans ! Et j'ai jamais eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé parce que, deux minutes après, ils étaient de nouveau là devant moi, à me répéter qu'ils ne m'abandonneraient pas !

Ma voix se brisa tandis que je replongeais dans mes souvenirs, cherchant les mots pour faire entendre à Peter pourquoi le sacrifice de mes parents n'en serait jamais véritablement un.

— Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, Peter, finis-je par conclure en maîtrisant comme je le pouvais les tremblements de ma voix. Tu peux pas comprendre. Personne ne peut comprendre, à moins d'avoir des parent suffisamment stupides pour refaire la même chose. Ce que, prions tous les Dieux jamais inventés, ne risque pas d'arriver de nouveau prochainement.

Considérant que le spectacle avait assez duré, je tournai les talons, abandonnant là Peter, sa lettre, le livre de Camus et mon dossier d'orientation incomplet.

.


	17. Chapitre 17

.

 _Dernier chapitre..._

.

.

* * *

.

 **LES SECRETS D'UNE BONNE MAYONNAISE**

.

 **Secret n°17**

« Vous n'y arrivez toujours pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez toujours servir de la mayonnaise en pot ! »

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- Juin 2008 -**

.

Après ma dispute avec Peter, il me sembla que tout reprenait comme au mois de novembre. Notre altercation ayant eu lieu au beau milieu de la salle commune des Serdaigle, chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, parlant de moi dans mon dos, me dévisageant dans les couloirs et se permettant toutes sortes d'hypothèses à mon sujet. Peu nombreux étaient en effet ceux qui prenaient mon parti dans cette affaire. Mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Tout comme Peter, mes camarades de maison ne pouvaient comprendre cette rancœur que j'entretenais à l'égard de mes parents.

Cependant, contrairement à toutes les rumeurs qui avaient fait suite aux révélations d'Audrey dans la Grande Salle, je ne prêtais pas grande attention à ce qui se disait désormais sur moi. _Qu'ils gâchent leur salive_ , pensais-je dès que je percevais une discussion à mon propos. _Ils n'ont aucun droit de juger mon comportement et je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser._

Ainsi passèrent les jours puis les semaines, tout paraissant s'enchaîner à toute vitesse. Naturellement, Peter et moi ne nous adressions plus la parole et, en son absence, celle de Meredith et la curiosité malsaine des autres élèves, mon cercle affectif se réduisit à Victoria et Chloé, avec qui je me surpris à aimer passer du temps.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à avoir nos ASPICS, maintenant ! me dit-elle le jour où nous reçûmes nos résultats de l'ISFS – positifs, comme je m'en étais doutée.  
— Tu stresses encore pour ça ? me moquai-je en la voyant ranger précieusement son attestation d'inscription dans une pochette.  
— Tout n'est pas encore joué, déclara-t-elle sagement. Se reposer sur nos acquis pourrait nous réserver de mauvaises surprises...  
— Si tu le dis. Dans ce cas je ferais mieux de rejoindre Vicky à la bibliothèque. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé pleins de moyens mémo-techniques pour se souvenir des noms latins des plantes.

J'allais m'emparer de mon sac et quitter le dortoir lorsque Chloé me retint.

— Vous ne parlez plus du tout à Meredith, du coup ?

Je me figeai instantanément et grimaçai.

— C'est elle qui ne nous parle plus, corrigeai-je de mauvaise foi. On ne va pas la forcer non plus, si ?  
— C'est dommage, commenta la Serdaigle. Vous aviez l'air tellement soudées toutes les trois !  
— Ouais. On avait l'air, répétai-je avec amertume. On se retrouve pour dîner ?

La brune hocha la tête, l'air pensif. Tandis que je fermai la porte, je la vis se remettre à ses révisions sans plus se préoccuper de moi et m'entendis pousser un soupir. À la vérité, je ne savais plus quoi penser de Meredith. Après ma dispute avec Peter, elle avait bien tenté de m'adresser quelques paroles réconfortantes, mais depuis, c'est à peine si nous échangions un regard.

Quant à Victoria, tout paraissait bien aller avec elle, mais au fond je sentais bien que la vision de Meredith m'avait contaminée. Aussi hypocrite que cela puisse sonner, je lui en voulais de ne rien dire à propos de son père malgré les nombreuses perches que je lui tendais. Je n'avais aucun droit d'exiger qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance à ce sujet, mais un sentiment de vexation ne s'en diffusait pas moins dans mes veines. Peut-être parce que, contrairement à moi, Vicky ne cachait sans doute pas ses problèmes par fierté personnelle.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 30 juin 2008 -**

.

— Alors, pas trop nostalgique ? m'accueillit Susan à l'issue de mon dernier voyage en Poudlard Express.  
— Moins que toi de tes vrais cheveux à ce que je vois, rétorquai-en en avisant l'éclat auburn de sa chevelure.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et me prit par l'épaule pour transplaner.

— Tes ASPICS se sont bien passés ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'on parcourait la courte distance séparant la zone de transplanage de chez-moi.  
— Je pense. J'ai dû laisser de côté deux-trois questions en histoire de la magie, mais les parties pratiques se sont toutes bien passées. Tu ne rentres pas ? la questionnai-je lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa devant mon portail.  
— Je pense que tes parents et toi avez besoin de vous retrouver toute seule. Surtout si, comme tu me l'as dit dans tes lettres, vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis les vacances de Noël.

Son geste partait d'une bonne attention, mais je ne dissimulai pas mon exaspération pour autant.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Maya. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas fuir tes parents toute ta vie. Tu as beaucoup mûri au sujet des études cette année, il serait peut-être temps que tu le fasses aussi à propos de ta famille, tu ne crois pas ?  
— On se revoit quand même pendant l'été ? fis-je, évitant soigneusement la question.

Susan s'esclaffa.

— Bien sûr ! Tu te souviens quand même que tu m'as promis que tu me laisserais choisir ta robe pour la remise des diplômes quand tu étais en quatrième année !

Étonnée qu'elle se souvienne de cela, je ris à mon tour puis, prise d'un élan d'affection, la pris dans mes bras avant de déverrouiller le portail. Sentant le regard de mon ancienne tutrice dans mon dos, je m'efforçai de franchir l'allée avec assurance et, une fois parvenue devant la porte, pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir mes clés et de pénétrer dans la maison, résolue. Susan et Peter avaient sûrement raison, après tout. Que je le veuille ou non, ces fantômes avec qui je partageais ma vie restaient mes parents et je me devais de les traiter en tant que tel.

— Maya ! m'accueillit aussitôt ma mère lorsqu'elle m'entendit poser ma malle au pied de l'escalier.

La porte du salon étant fermée, c'est en traversant le mur qu'elle et mon père me rejoignirent.

— Tu as l'air fatiguée, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant silencieusement.  
— Pas vous.

Ils rirent doucement en me prenant dans leurs bras.

— Tu as faim ? Susan a rempli le frigo pour ton retour.  
— Non, ça va, merci.

J'allai prendre mon courage à demain et dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi, du moment qu'on cessait d'échanger des banalités – mais mon père ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait la rediffusion d'un concert des Cranberries à la télé ce soir.

Et je compris à ce moment là que mes parents n'avaient nulle intention de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au nouvel an. Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer de soulagement ou de tristesse.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- 15 juillet 2008 -**

.

Le bal de la remise des diplômes réservé exclusivement aux septièmes années n'était pas un endroit fait pour moi. Je le savais, et pourtant cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'y rendre, vêtue de la robe que Susan avait choisie. Cependant je ne m'y éternisai pas lorsque, une fois mon diplôme en main, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu descendu, une danse accordée à Jeff et une brève discussion avec Chloé, je vis Victoria s'éclipser de la Grande Salle.

Reposant le verre de punch fraise-basilic ignoble que je m'étais servi, je pris congé et sortis dans le parc pour aller la retrouver. Consciemment ou non, ses pas l'avaient conduite à l'arbre sous lequel Meredith, elle et moi avions pris l'habitude de pique-niquer durant notre première année. Assise contre le tronc, elle y jaugeait le lac, cigarette au bec et robe bustier dégrafée pour être plus à l'aise.

— Salut.

C'est tout ce qui suffit à la Poufsouffle pour se décaler et me faire de la place auprès d'elle. Sortant son paquet de clopes du petit sac qui venait parfaire sa tenue de soirée, elle me le tendit et, comme si j'avais toujours attendu cet instant pour fumer ma première cigarette, j'en pris une. A l'aide de ma baguette, je l'allumai, et inhalai une longue taffe qui me fit tourner la tête et cracher mes poumons comme jamais un rhume n'avait réussi à le faire.

— Prends de plus petites inspirations, pour ta première.

Perchée sur des talons aiguilles de douze centimètres qui ne faisaient que mettre encore plus en valeur ses longues jambes, Meredith nous avait rejointes. Son regard, comme les nôtres, était perdu dans le vague, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir à nos côtés avec la grâce qui la caractérisait.

— Je t'ai vu partir, Maya, reprit-elle en se servant sans la moindre gêne dans le paquet de Vicky.  
— Et tu t'es dit que venir nous rejoindre serait sympathique après tant de semaines à nous ignorer ?répliqua celle-ci, irritée.

Meredith soupira mais ne répondit pas. Elle aurait pu nous dire tant de choses, pourtant ! Et j'aurais véritablement voulu qu'elle le fasse. Mais à la place, elle alluma sa cigarette tandis que je tirai une seconde fois sur la mienne et le sujet fut clos.

— C'est marrant la vie, quand même, commenta tout d'un coup Victoria, d'un ton si calme qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait totalement oublié son énervement antérieur.  
— Hilarant, railla Meredith.  
— Je veux dire, notre évolution, explicita Vicky. En première année, quand on pensait au bal de fin d'études, on se disait tous que ce serait le moment le plus déchirant de notre vie. Et ce soir, c'est comme si tout le monde était déjà parti.  
— Je ne pense pas que ça soit qu'une impression, avouai-je.  
— Moi non plus, renchérit Meredith, avant d'ajouter après une courte pause : J'ai eu mon stage d'observation au MACUSA. Je pars aux Etats-Unis pour six mois la semaine prochaine.  
— Et moi j'ai dégoté ma formation à Ste Mangouste, fit Victoria.  
— Ça va pas être très pratique, pour votre coloc'... commentai-je inutilement.  
— Ouais. Je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber.

On avait beau parler de l'hypothétique idée de colocation que mes deux amies avaient eue en début d'année, je sentais que, derrière cette phrase, se cachait bien plus. Notre amitié, par exemple. Enfin, l'une de nous reconnaissait explicitement et à voix haute que nous étions arrivées à un point où laisser tomber valait mieux que de s'accrocher pour préserver quelque chose qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Je pense qu'on avait toujours su que ça finirait par arriver, de toute façon. Le départ de Meredith ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses. Depuis trop longtemps, on tentait de revenir à ce qu'on avait un jour possédé, sans vouloir voir que ça allait à l'encontre de ce que nous étions.

Essayer de changer n'aurait servi à rien. Dans la vie, tu peux tenter tout ce que tu veux, au final tu seras toujours toi-même. Point à la ligne.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Un dernier avis à soumettre ?_

.


End file.
